I Hope You Know What You're Giving Up
by EarlyMorningWishes
Summary: The war changed her; it changed them all. Even if it was only three months, they weren't the same. At least Sakura could better understand Sasuke, and NOTHING was taking him from her now that she had him back! SasuSaku. Try it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**Hi whoever decides to read this! I hope you'll like it, 'cause I worked really hard on this. It's my first chaptered story, and second story overall. **Warning: Spoiler Alert!**If you haven't read up to 520 of the Naruto Shippuden Manga, (and don't wanna find out some of what happens), don't read until you do. Thanks a million for reading, and please review! ;)

P.S. The only charactor that belongs to me is Yuina. (which means bind together; appropiate for a med-nin) Everyone one else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sakura sent chakra to her fist as she smashed the dead sand-nin while she twisted to avoid his kunai. He was blasted into the air and promptly wrapped in Aki's cloth-bind technique. Sakura barely nodded the Sand girl as she launched into the air to get to her destination.

Lee, Sai, some guy from the Cloud, and another kunoichi from the Stone were already in position. Kakashi gave the signal to her, and she stomped a chakra-filled foot to the ground, opening a huge fissure. Sai and the others quickly sent their targets into the pit, and the Stone Kunoichi sealed them in with her earth-style technique.

Sakura quickly retreated to the back where the other medics were tending to the wounded. Sakura nodded her head to the leader, a kunoichi from the Mist. She motioned for Sakura to attend to the group of heavily wounded. Sakura rushed to their sides, healing chakra already flowing. She knit flesh together as quickly as she could, earning the respect of her doubters.

"Medics! We need medics! On the west front," a messenger ran up to the group panting, "the rest of the old Akatsuki just showed up!" He stopped to catch his breath, a young genin more than likely. Yuina, the Mist nin in charge, motioned to Sakura and two other med-nin to return with the messenger.

They raced along the back lines to the newly formed western front. The wounded were haphazardly thrown behind the fighting, and the only medic there was wounded himself. Sakura immediately started sorting the wounded, barking orders to the other medics. As soon as the critically wounded were separated, Sakura was once again healing.

The sound of a thousand birds called out to her from the midst of the battle. Sakura snapped her head up to see the person her heart stubbornly remained given to. His bluish black hair was just visible through the fray.

Her traitor heart began pounding in her chest, and it took all her super strength to keep herself from launching to his side. She bit her lip until it bled, but refused to abandon her patients. Sakura tracked his progress throughout the battle, keeping tabs on _who_ he was fighting as well.

Sakura couldn't find the words to describe the relief she felt when she saw him taking on the undead alongside the shinobi army. She pumped chakra with the more vigor, Sasuke's conversion raising her spirits and speeding her already fast healing.

Suddenly her heart stopped beating, there was Itachi, being staring down by Sasuke. She had heard the story from Sasuke, and true or not, Sasuke believed it. She couldn't imagine how he must be feeling. Biting her lip again, she strained to watch him intently and care for her patients at the same time.

Sakura automatically pumped chakra to her feet as she saw Sasuke go down on the other side of the battlefield. "Sasuke!" Sakura ran headlong into the bedlam, not caring for her own safty. Ironically, he had lost to the undead Itachi. She might have laughed at the poetic justice had she been cynical enough, and not in the midst of a battle.

Arriving quickly to his side, she sent green chakra into her hands and through them into him. He was almost unconscious, and the blood was already pooling around him. She grimaced as she found his internal injuries, but bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Sakura," he called out weakly, his eyes already glazing, like they had on the bridge during their first A-rank mission. She ignored him as she poured more chakra into his dying body. "Sakura," he called again in his raspy voice, swallowing painfully the puddle of blood that was threatening to choke him. "Give up."

Sakura jerked her head up to look in his eyes, her surprise overriding the determination from earlier. "I'm going to die, stop wasting chakra." She glared at him before he could finish, and defiantly continued to heal him. "Sorry Sasuke, I didn't get you back just to lose you again. Besides, I'm a full-fledged medical ninja so I have to heal you, and I decide if I'm wasting my chakra or not."

Sasuke couldn't muster enough strength to argue with her anymore, but he tried shoving her away from him. But she didn't take the hint, and stubbornly stayed at her self-designated post, draining her chakra on a corpse. He glared at her weekly, his eyesight growing dark, and her face blurred.

The last thing Sasuke remembered was the sound of Sakura's voice yelling at him to not close his eyes. He tried smirking, her annoying determination sort of funny, in a morbid sense. _Her voice is rather melodic_, he decided, _maybe I should tell her_. Sasuke allowed himself to think of his pink-haired ex-teammate. She was prettier and more grown-up then he remembered from their last encounter. _When she was trying to kill me, oh the irony,_ he tried to laugh one last time, but sadly found he couldn't.

_Nah, I shouldn't. She doesn't need any more to grieve over. I should just leave her in the dark, no pun intended._ He smirked to himself, his own private little joke in the face of death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hi, again, thanks for reading my stuff! The disclaimer would be in the first chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. _And here I hoped Hell was a myth,_ he thought disappointedly. But he resigned to himself to whatever punishment was coming, because he deserved it. He looked around himself and was surprised to see what looked like a prison, with him in a cell. _Why am I in a cell?_

Sasuke rubbed his head as the dull headache of a concussion began to escalate. He felt confused and lethargic, but a sense of dread began to settle in his gut. More and more, Sasuke got the sickening feeling that he wasn't dead.

Worse than that, someone had put him in a cell, someone who more than likely didn't like him. And the worst yet, Sasuke had little chakra, and had obvious head injuries that were slowing his thinking.

After a few deep breaths and a moment of meditation, Sasuke turned angry sharingan eyes to the man outside of his cell. "Well, well Sasuke. I didn't expect you to wake up today, let alone sense me and use your sharingan."

"What do you want," Sasuke glared at none other than Madara Uchiha, the man responsible for his family's demise. Sasuke suddenly grabbed at his head, and scrunched his eyes, panting. "So I see the chakra drain finally kicked in. You won't be able to use your sharingan while you stay here, or any jutsu for that matter."

"I won't ask you again: what do you want from me?" Madara chuckled darkly from his casual leaning position on the opposite wall, "You're not in any position to interrogate me." Madara stood up and walked up to the door of his cell, most of his face still hidden beneath his mask, but his new rinnengan stared menacingly alongside his sharingan.

"I will tell you this though, don't try anything. This cell is designed to drain your chakra. And I have a little insurance policy too. Test me, and I'll make you wish you hadn't." "You don't scare me Madara. There's nothing you can do to me." Madara began laughing suddenly, holding his stomach and slapping his knee. Sasuke raised a single eyebrow at the odd scene.

Madara looked ridiculous over all, more like the Tobi character he had played. But just as quickly as he started, he stopped, and returned to the dark menacing aura. Sasuke secretly decided Madara might seriously be schizophrenic.

"When did I say I was doing something to _you_? Foolish boy, you might not be quite as bright as I once thought," Sasuke's glare slowly bled into confusion the more Madara spoke. Madara sighed and shook his head, "No matter, I'll return shortly with your ration, and until I'm ready for you, you'll be staying here. Like I said, if you cross me, you'll regret it."

Madara began walking away even as he spoke, either not caring or not noticing Sasuke's defiant glare. As soon as Madara was through the door, Sasuke was up and searching his prison. There was only one dim light on the ceiling, making it difficult to see, but Sasuke felt every inch.

He found three of his four walls were made of bars, and all three had chakra draining seals. The fourth wall was solid concrete, and if his hearing was to be trusted, it was about fifty to sixty inches thick. He had to take frequent breaks, as he was still weak from his injuries.

Finally, Sasuke found a chink in the corner of the concrete wall and the floor, and picked at it, trying to see if he could remove a bar. To his great surprise, he found a kunai. Sasuke's brows creased as he pondered the probability of a kunai actually being in a whole in the wall.

Who would do that? A prisoner trying to hide his last weapon, but forgot about it? That was unlikely. It would make more sense that they had been killed or moved before they could retrieve it, but being a ninja, Sasuke was naturally suspicious of such a gift.

He sat examining it for a couple of hours, but it was just a normal kunai. He finally decided that it was simply coincidence. Being on his guard just in case was unnecessary, since he was already doing so simply because he was in a cell held by the enemy.

Sasuke then pondered _how _he could use it. Madara had the pesky space/time warp to overcome before a kunai did any good. It was really a matter of getting him to use it and then striking when he solidified, before he could use his technique again. He supposed he could conserve some chakra and settle for a mediocre chidori. That way Madara still had to use his jutsu, and Sasuke could use the concealed kunai to hopefully strike a death blow.

It was highly improbable that it would work. The chidori alone wasn't guarantied. Not to mention the precise timing required. Sasuke sighed heavily, weighing the benefits of waiting to develop a better plan against an immediate strike.

On one hand, his only shot at escape might lie with using the kunai, and strategizing to find the most effective way to utilize it would produce the best chance of killing Madara. On the other hand, the longer he waited, the more time Madara had to discover his kunai, and he had the element of surprise now.

Sasuke finally decided that leaving immediately would be best. There was no guarantee that his injuries would be treated, therefore he wouldn't get much stronger than he was at the moment. Madara would not expect him to try something so soon. And he defiantly didn't expect him to have a weapon on him.

Sasuke was pleased with his decision, and slipped the kunai behind his waistband, hidden but ready for use. He was glad that he did, for not a few seconds later, Madara returned.

He was carrying a sack over his shoulder, and briefly Sasuke was tempted to ask, but decided to focus on meditating to help build up some chakra. Madara didn't speak as he turned on the light, and threw the sack into a cell three cells down from his on the opposite side of the hallway.

Madara swung the door closed, but didn't lock it. Sasuke's brow creased as he listened for the sound, but only heard Madara's footsteps approaching his cell. Madara opened his door with a little bowl of something that didn't smell edible.

As Madara set the bowl down, Sasuke struck. Sending his electric chakra to his right hand, Sasuke barely managed to produce a spark compared to his typical chidori, but it was enough. But before he could follow through, Madara had already slammed him up against the cement wall.

"I warned you not to cross me Sasuke. But just so you know, I planted that kunai myself, because I wanted to show you what would happen. You just don't know how hard it was to wait for you to decide to use the kunai. I was about to break down and just do it. But thankfully you went along with my plan," Madara chuckled darkly, before suddenly dropping Sasuke.

"I doubt you would be able to see what I want you to see with this poor light, so if you don't mind sit here while I light the torches." Madara slammed his cell door closed, and then he performed a small fireball jutsu that when down the hallway, lighting the torches as it passed. Sasuke winced slightly at the sudden light, but kept his eyes fixed on Madara.

Madara dragged out the sack he brought in earlier, and dropped it in front of Sasuke's door. He pulled the bag off, and Sasuke inadvertently sucked in a breath.

It was Sakura. A very angry looking Sakura bound and gagged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Please, please, please, please, please review! Thank you to everyone who has bothered to read my humble work, but please review! You don't know what it means to me! Thanks again!

* * *

Sasuke glanced at her again. She had finished healing the worst of her injuries, and was leaning on the cool metal of her cell door. She looked back at him, and he had to turn away. She shouldn't have been there in the first place. She wasn't Madara's business; she shouldn't be tortured for whatever he did against Madara. But above all else, he shouldn't have cared that much.

"Did you talk to him?" Sasuke was startled out of his inner rant when she asked her question, "Who, Madara?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah Sasuke, I'm asking if you've talked to your captor, when I heard you talk to him not even a few minutes ago." She sighed heavily, but proceeded, "I meant Itachi." Sasuke flinched at his brother's name, but didn't answer her, choosing to glare at the floor instead.

"Sasuke, I saw you two, you were talking. I know how hard-." Sasuke leapt to his feet, his voice rising, "You don't know anything Sakura! You can't under-" "I DO SASUKE! I HAD TO FIGHT THE LOVED ONES I LOST! I know what it's like," Sakura trailed off and looked at the floor, tears pooling and threatening to spill over, "Lady Chiyo was like a grandma to me, and Kabuto raised her from the dead."

Sasuke looked at her for a long time, studying the changes in her. She had bruises and cuts – some from the battleground – and some from Madara's punishment. She was obviously a decent healer, seeing as how she had healed those wounds, and she received them without so much as flinching.

"What happened Sakura? Since I passed out when you were trying to heal me," Sasuke tried to change the subject, once again meeting Sakura's gaze. She raised her eyebrows at him, but gave in, "I healed you moron, not _tried_. As in succeeded, just in case you're stupid Uchiha pride prevents you from comprehending."

Sasuke gave her a glare, but she smiled at him, "I'm not twelve anymore Sasuke, I've grown up. I've fought in the war since it started, and like I said, I've fought some of my loved ones who have been violated by the enemy." She paused for a moment and looked away, smile fading into a frown.

"I continued to heal you after you went unconscious. Then Madara showed up, looking pretty P.O. ed. I knew he was to high caliber for me, so I tried to retreat with you rather than fight him. Turns out he's pretty fast with or without his space/time jutsu. I wound up fighting him, or rather annoying him, and he somehow sucked us up in his jutsu, because the next thing I know, we're at this base."

She turned to him again, this time determined, "Sasuke, I got the gist of my being here as something to control you, but listen to me, we are going to get out of here, so don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. I have a hare-brained idea, but if you'll cooperate with me, we might be able to pull this off."

"Do you even have a clue where we are Sakura? What's the point of escaping if we don't know where we're going," Sasuke glared at her again, but with patronizing contempt. "Well, that didn't seem to stop you from trying earlier."

He glared at her with malice before she could finish, interrupting her, "I could've seriously injured him, and then it wouldn't have mattered, because he wouldn't be a threat." Sakura then took her turn to glare at him, "Listen buster, you and your pride can take a hike, cause last time I checked _you_ failed at your assassination attempt." He glowered at her, trying to bully her into silence with his stare, she laughed at him, causing him to scowl instead. "Well," she continued chuckling, "at least you're a source of entertainment while I'm stuck here!"

Sasuke turned away from her, his pride and ego bruised. He wiped his head back the moment her laughter stopped, the same moment that Madara used his space/time technique to appear in between their cells.

They glared at him as one, a slight surprise to each other. Madara raised a barely visible eyebrow at the two's antics, but chose not to comment. He instead opened Saukra's door and entered her cell. She straitened her back, but remained where she was. "What do you want with her?" Madara ignored Sasuke's question as he snatched Sakura's hair before she could react.

He pulled her to her feet, but to her credit, she only grit her teeth. "Come on little blossom, let's go visit little Sasuke next door," Madara spoke the words cheerfully, as if he was Tobi again. Sakura glared at him as he pulled her towards Sasuke's cell, and opened it. He pushed her down beside Sasuke, and turned to leave, "Heal him, but do it quickly because I'll be back shortly for him."

Madara disappeared from view with his jutsu after he locked the cell door. Sakura didn't give him a nod, just glared at his back as he walked away.

"Can you use your Sharingan?" "Why?" Sakura sighed but gently tugged him down from his sitting position, and settled him on the floor, "All I need is a 'yes' or a 'no'." He raised his eyebrow, but nodded his head. "Good, turn it on, and I'll be quick."

Sasuke flashed the crimson to his eyes, and Sakura mouthed her plan to him as she mended the remainder of his wounds. He begrudgingly nodded his consent to her plan, and closed his eyes as she finished. He found himself lulled by her warm, gentle healing chakra.

She removed her hands from his head and leaned back, drained not only by the healing, but also by the seals on the cell walls. "Sakura," Sasuke began but paused, looking away from her.

She gently laid her hand on his shoulder to let him now she was there. "Sakura, you were right, I did talk to Itachi," he trailed off again, a sudden lump in his throat. He tried to shallow it away, but the lump maintained it's tightening of his airway.

"You don't have to tell me Sasuke," Sasuke looked into her understanding eyes, and he felt something in his heart change. "He told me a little more about Madara, and it lined up with what Naruto said when I fought him. Itachi apologized to me. Apologized to me! I should be the one apologizing to him!"

Sasuke had to stop, feeling the sting of tears gathering. He turned away from Sakura, ashamed and upset. Her petite arms wrapped around his shoulders, and she pressed her small body against his own. "I know Sasuke, I know how you feel". He gradually returned her embrace as her presence reassured him. He sighed before continuing, "Itachi told me some things about our parents, things I didn't know. And I told him how sorry I was for everything I did to him."

"What else did you guys say Sasuke," he finally turned to face her, accidently brushing their lips together. They stared at each other for a long time. "I still love you Sasuke," Sakura confessed the feelings that hadn't changed since they were thirteen.

Sasuke was about to reply when Madara reappeared outside the cell.


	4. Chapter 4

Madara led him by the arm down the third corridor they had turned down since they left the dungeon, and Sakura, behind. Practically non-stop, Madara had chattered on and on about his plans, constantly changing things and contradicting himself. They were nearly to the end of it when Madara opened a door on his right, and promptly pushed Sasuke in.

Sasuke caught his balance and spun on his heel to face Madara, only to have the door, quite literally, slammed in his face. Sasuke clutched his dripping nose and glared at the metal door as Madara's laugh came muffled through it.

Madara said sneeringly, "Just wait a minute while I bring in the person who wants to see you, and then we will all get down to business."

Sasuke tried the door, even though he knew it was pointless, and nodded his head when he felt the seal on the door emitting trace amounts of chakra. He then glanced around the small room, finding a table, cushions, and a lamp. He made his way to the table and sat down on the formally white, dingy cushion.

He traced the lines of the wood with his finger on the low wooden table while he thought. Since there wasn't really anything else he could do while waiting for Madara to return, he started to drum his fingers. He wanted to stay alert, but the stress was catching up with his body the longer he sat with nothing to do. He grimaced as he once again tried to figure the ancient Uchiha's game.

So far, the old man had been stringing him along, hinting at about a dozen different reasons as to why he had brought him here. Sasuke scowled as he inadvertently thought of Sakura.

She was…difficult to figure out. She chewed him out one minute, and then hugged him the next. He surprised himself by telling her more than he intended to about Itachi, and even hugging her back.

He supposed he was looking for some form of comfort, whether or not he would ever say it, and she used to be someone precious to him that he trusted. But all the same, it was a moment of weakness that simply could not be repeated.

He would work with her to escape, and regroup with whatever was left of the army. After that, she would simply be the once-friend of his mistake ridden past. Nothing more, nothing less.

Sasuke purposely drove his thoughts from her, choosing to think of his brother instead.

~Flashback~

_The clang of metal against metal was replaced by the squelch of metal against human flesh. Sasuke leapt back from his brother, awaiting the 'BOOM' of the explosive tags he planted on him._

_He glanced at his bloodied shoulder where Itachi managed to strike him with a kunai in their most recent clash, but ignored it in favor of watching his brother emerge from the smoke, like in some horror movie._

_Sasuke stared down his brother for the second time that day, as he watched the missing arm of his brother reform. It was like watching some evil paper-mache monster forming. Itachi's expression changed again and he clutched his head._

_Sasuke watched him intently, remembering the last time it happened was when his brother first attacked him. Panting, Itachi spoke for the first time since the first attack, "Sasuke, get out of here."_

"_No way, not until I find some way to free you!"_

"_Foolish little brother, this is not something you can do on your own. I didn't go through everything I did just to watch myself kill you, and not be able to do anything about it!"_

"_Then what should I do Itachi! Watch you be used like some puppet, after everything that happened to you, by that sick bas-"_

_Itachi suddenly cried out, once more holding his head. Sasuke slipped once more into his fighting stance. He knew sadly that his brother's momentary control of himself was about to end. _

_Straining himself, Itachi managed to say one last thing to his brother, "Sasuke, the most important thing is to rely on your comrades, together, and you stand a chance against Madara. Especially because you've always been reckless when it comes to your emotions, you let them control you, and that's how Madara gains control of you so easily."_

_Sasuke glared at Itachi, indignation and anger swelling inside him. He waited while the last of Itachi's control and will vanished, and then lunged for him. They fought minutes more, all the while, Sasuke contemplated Itachi's words. He mulled it over silently, secretly wondering if his brother was right._

_They traded blow for blow, fireball for fireball, but Sasuke lost strength and chakra while Itachi did not. He grimaced again, feeling his body's strain, but unable and unwilling to give up so soon. Itachi deserved better than to be used like that, and no matter what it took, Sasuke wouldn't let him down again!_

_The sudden shock wave of someone's jutsu accidently hit the brothers, and the brunt of it hit Sasuke. Before he could fully recover, he saw Itachi from the corner of his eye, sword swinging in hand. He brought up a kunai just in time to save his neck from the unforgiving steel, but he didn't have the balance to escape Itachi's knee._

_Sasuke was quickly hit with a succession of blows to his chest and abdomen. He finally was able to land his own blow, and Itachi went careening away. But Sasuke fell to one knee and coughed up blood into his hand, his entire torso beyond mere pain._

_But he didn't have any time to lament the injuries, because Itachi was soon up and on him again. Sasuke blocked each attack less and less effectively, receiving dozens of cuts and abrasions, until finally, Itachi impaled his side._

_Sasuke inadvertently cried out, and frantically pushed the blade out, trying but failing to stop further tearing. Itachi retracted his blade and lifted it above his head, his face cold and expressionless, just like Sasuke remembered it from his nightmares of the massacre as a child. Then suddenly his face flickered, and as the blade fell, Itachi's lips twisted into a small frown. _

_But what imprinted on Sasuke's mind the most were the tears that spilled from his brother's eyes, and the admonishment his brother said earlier. Sasuke silently and tearlessly cried with his brother as the blade slashed down and into his chest._

_Itachi was already off to face his next opponent as Sasuke fell to the ground gasping for air. He let himself relax, figuring death couldn't be much worse than life, so he might as well not fight it. Distantly, he thought he heard someone shouting his name, but he couldn't be sure with all the noise of war. _

_He let his thoughts drift to his brother, and the failure to help him. Sasuke quietly asked him for forgiveness again, even if Itachi couldn't hear him. He then thought of Naruto, and their latest battle, or rather, their last battle. He silently asked Naruto's forgiveness as well, for failing his closest friend as well. He thought of Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo. Two of whom he abandoned, and the third who he had tried to kill. He begged their forgiveness as well. Finally he thought of Konoha, his former home, his real home. He thought of its streets, the Hokage Mountain, and its people, the hundreds of people he had once vowed to kill. He pleaded with them for forgiveness, even if it was just in his mind._

_The feathery feel of healing chakra provoked him to open his weary eyes from the memory montage of the people he had wronged. His heart squeezed when he saw who it was, the one person he hadn't asked forgiveness from specifically._

~Flashback Ends~

Sasuke was shaken from his memory entrenched stupor when he heard the door to his room unlocking. He turned Sharingan eyes to the figures slowly being revealed by the slowly opening door. The frown on his face deepened with a furious anger in his gut when he saw the two most evil men standing side by side, their matching smiles chilling the very temperature room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Just so you know, this chapter takes place while Sasuke takes his trip done memory lane. hope you enjoy it, and please review!

* * *

Sakura felt the trickle of sweat leave her face and travel down her neck, joined soon by another. She swallowed thickly, her throat dry. She wasn't shaking yet, but if that man came any closer –

There was a part of her that desired to rush out swinging, killing the monster as painfully as possible, after beating some information out of him. The other, and larger, side was in favor of getting as far away from him as humanly possible.

At the moment, the best she could do was doing nothing, waiting for Kabuto to make his move. She didn't have to wait long.

He reached for her, and she leap back, ducking his other hand as he pursued her further. She lashed out with her leg, and managed to get him to dodge to the right, putting herself in line with the open door. He grinned at her mischievously, with his creepy Orochimaru eyes.

Sakura made a mad dash for the door and managed to get two steps out when Kabuto twisted her arm back and pulled up. Sakura let out a surprised grunt at the pain, but jumped up into the air to relieve the pressure on her arm, pushing off Kabuto and flipping him over with her momentum. His grin faded into a slight frown as he landed awkwardly, and then a grimace as realized a little pink-haired girl just did that to the one who could control an entire undead army.

She was off again, hoping against hope to be able to escape him, but Kabuto did not underestimate her again. He caught her hair with one hand, to jerk her towards him, and used the other to land a blow to her mid-section while she was off balance. Before she could counter-attack, he was already retreating, and planning his next strike.

Sakura glared at him, standing there smiling at her. She winced slightly at the damage his chakra scalpel had inflicted on her insides, but put aside healing until the fight was over. Especially since he was slinking about, toying with her, playing a cat-and-mouse game where she was the mouse.

Sakura knew she didn't have a lot of chakra to spare at the moment, so she had to end it quickly, without killing him. _As if I could_, she thought to herself, _at this point, I'm little better off than a rookie genin against him._

The next moment, Kabuto launched himself towards her, and she just managed to dodge his scalpel. They exchanged blows, and ended in a draw, both with a cut or two, but nothing severe. "I see Tsunde finally taught you how to use a chakra scalpel as a weapon; it's about time."

Sakura sneered at him, refusing to give into his pathetic verbal jabs, "This is a fight, not a social." Sakura launched her own assault, scalpel in one hand, Sasuke's kunai in the other.

He repelled her attack fluidly, grinning once again, looking every bit the literal snake he had become. He landed a kick to her injured stomach, and she let the momentum carry her away, biting her lip to keep from crying out like her body wanted her to. "Now, now Sakura, don't get ahead of yourself, I could end this anytime I want."

Sakura stood to her feet, eyeing him as she did so. He just stood there patently, the stupid grin still on his face. She quietly weighed her options, time and chakra running low. She could keep this little game up until she dropped from chakra exhaustion, or Kabuto got bored, whichever came first. Or, she could try her new jutsu, and her risky escape plan from earlier.

Neither option particularly appealed to her, especially because both would leave Sasuke alone in enemy hands, and her useless to help him.

Sakura begrudgingly lowered her kunai, and canceled her chakra scalpel. Kabuto took his turn to look surprised, and Sakura clenched her fists as she forced herself to say what she dreaded to do, "What do you want, Kabuto?"

He chuckled softly, but likewise canceled his scalpels, "My, my Sakura, I certainly wasn't expecting that just yet."

"Just answer the question!" Sakura's patience was gone, and she wanted to get this done over with so she could go back to trying to help Sasuke.

Kabuto creased his eyebrows, but refrained from frowning. "I want the nine-tails chakra from your arm."

Sakura imagined all sorts of terrible plans he had for her, but she could honestly say she had never seen that one coming. "I don't have any of the nine-tail's chakra!"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," Kabuto shook his head as if he spoke to a child, "I healed your arm myself at the Heaven and Earth bridge barely a year ago; I know it's there!"

"Like you just said, that was a year ago! Any chakra from that was there is long since gone!" Sakura glared at him intensely, not liking the way he was looking at her. He took a few slow steps towards her, the creepy grin once more on his face.

"The nine-tail's chakra never quite goes away; it lingers in an area for an indefinite amount of time, depending on the conditions of its container. In your case, a small but still viable concentration of the chakra resides safely in your arm, ripe for the picking."

Sakura's eyebrows drew together as she began to suspect where this might be going. "What do you want it for?"

"In capturing the nine-tails of course, locating it will be so much easier with some of its recent chakra as a locator. I'll be sure to let Naruto know all about your contribution, and Sasuke's rededication to our cause. It's just a matter of time now," Kabuto took a step closer, and extended his hand cordially.

"LIKE HELL!" Sakura's fist smashed into his cheek even as she shouted, livid beyond recognition. Kabuto signed his death warrant when he threatened both of her most precious people in one breath.

Kabuto flew back, landing in the ground, creating a slight crater, and then skidding several feet further on his face. His eyes went unfocused from the force of the impact, and before he realized he had landed, Sakura was already on him. She heaved him up, and began a barrage of punching, as if he was a punching bag.

Sakura for her part was bent on finishing him off. She increased the force behind each punch, coming up just shy of a chakra-enhanced one.

Her body began to protest the harsh demands she placed on it to keep up the constant attack, shortly after she began. Soon she was panting, and her muscles screamed at her to stop, but she refused them the indulgence. She frowned sharply, and dredged up the bulk of her remaining chakra quickly to both fists, laying a double punch to Kabuto's head, sending him all the way down the rest of the corridor and a foot into the wall.

She redirected some chakra to her feet, and sprinted towards him. He coughed up some blood, his glasses where broken, he had a constant spurt of blood from a nasty gash, several bones were peaking from beneath his battered skin, and he had blood gushing from his newly deformed nose. But what nearly stopped Sakura in her tracks was the creepy smile he gave her.

His clearly broken hands still formed a seal, and as Sakura ran to stop him, he succeeded in pulling off his jutsu.

The very next second, Sakura was lying on her back, trying to suck in air, and seeing stars. The darkness pressed in on her vision, and the last thing she saw clearly was the old, injured shell of Kabuto in the wall. She silently screamed at herself to fight, to struggle, to do something! But she found it fruitless as unconsciousness set in, bit by bit.

Kabuto unceremoniously dragged her back to the cell by the door, making sure to step on her hand to break it, and bumping her head on the ground as often as he could.

He dumped her in the center of the cell floor, already marked with the jutsu he was about to perform. He took the brush and ink from his pouch, and began to write the kanji on her arm.

Sakura forced herself to try to remain awake, desperate to find some way to sabotage his jutsu, but the last shred of her consciousness was taken when Kabuto hit her pressure point, ensuring she wouldn't stop him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **So, um...I'M SO SORRY! I had a cornucopia of problems from the second I last updated 'till now! On the bright side, I had an epiphany during this past month, and I have tweaked the plot for this story. (So now I know exactly what's going to happen from the end of this chapter 'till the end of the story.) But anyway, here it is, and I really hope you think it was worth the wait! Thanks for reading and please review! :3

* * *

Sakura was having a wonderful dream, no, she was having the _best_ dream. And she knew it, but she was glad all the same. It was a break from the bleak reality, so why not?

She was a genin once more, seated between her teammates and sensei at Ichiraku. Naruto sat on her left, ranting about his future position as the Hokage between bites. His obnoxious enthusiasm was unresistable, and while Sakura put up a show of total displeasure, she loved it.

Kakashi was reading his book on Naruto's left, not really interested in the bowl of Ramen in front of him. But Sakura knew that he was interested because he hadn't turned one page the whole time they were there, and she appreciated it.

Sasuke was pretending to glare at the back wall without listening on her right, but he would interject every now and then. She felt giddy every time she saw him look over at them from the corner of his eye. Sakura divided her time between arguing with Naruto, and trying to involve Sasuke in the conversation.

Suddenly, the genin Sasuke turned and grabbed her shoulders, his eyes intent and angry, shaking her firmly, harshly whispering for her to wake up.

She snapped her eyes open, and found herself in the older Sasuke's grip, still in the cell where Kabuto had left her. "Sa…sa-su-ke?"

"Sakura, there's no time to talk, let's go," Sasuke hauled her up, and pulled her towards the door. She took a few steps past the threshold before she swooned, her vision blurring.

The next thing she knew, she was hanging over Sasuke's shoulder. "Wha…what," she started, feeling disoriented. Sasuke studiously ignored her, barging through the door and jumping up the stairs. Soon they were racing through a maze of hallways, and Sakura briefly pondered on _how_ he knew his way through it. She sighed and shook her head, wriggling around to get more comfortable. Her head still felt a little foggy, but she assumed it was just a side-effect of Kabuto's jutsu and concentrated on regaining her mental sharpness.

"You can let me down now, you know," Sakura informed him, a moment or two later, huffing slightly at the treatment.

"Not now, you'll only slow me down." Sakura fixed her best glare and tried to burn a whole through Sasuke's back. She shrugged it off after a moment, choosing to count her blessings instead. She was alive, had her chakra back, and Kabuto's jutsu didn't seem to be having any lasting negative effects. Sasuke wasn't with Kabuto or Madara, he was safe, and he was still with her. And despite his arrogance, he was carrying her because he was, in one way or another, concerned about her well being, even if it was only because he didn't want her slowing him down. For that matter, he could have just left her and escaped on his own!

Sakura paused, as the partial realization from earlier returned to her. Sasuke had been taken somewhere by Madara: So how did Sasuke escape?

A very small nagging worry began to form in her gut. Kabuto's words floated back to her, "_I'll be sure to tell Naruto of your contribution, and Sasuke's re-dedication to our cause"_.

Sakura felt a little sick at the direction her thoughts were taking her, _What if…what if he is back on their side? What If he doesn't plan on escaping with me? What if he's just taking me to them right now? _Sakura swallowed thickly, afraid to ask him because she feared his answer.

He reached a wooden door when he stopped to ask her if she could walk, and after she nodded her affirmation, set her down carefully, watching to be sure she could do it. It annoyed her slightly, but she hoped it was a sign he hadn't returned to their side.

Sasuke pushed the door open slowly, his body pressed up against it with a kunai in hand, choosing to be cautious. He quickly walked out after his search provided no targets. Sakura hurried after him, staring fixedly on his back, warring with herself over asking him about what happened. She knew that sooner or later she would have to, but she selfishly wished to prolong the time they had together, just in case he was her enemy again.

As they rounded a corner, Sakura looked more at their surroundings. She discovered that they were in some sort of cave, sparsely placed lamps provided the only light, and beyond their reach, the shadows crept about menacingly. She stepped a little quicker to stay closer to Sasuke, unable to shake the feeling that someone or something was watching them from their hiding place in the darkness.

They rounded another turn, and Sakura saw a dot of light ahead. Her heart nearly leap out of her chest when she realized what it was, _He is coming with me; we are getting out of here!_

The opening became larger and larger as they raced towards it, the blue sky and green trees bidding them to run all the faster. But as they entered the last spacious cavern before the exit, Sakura stopped dead in her tracts, her eyes threatening to pop out of her head, and her jaw trying to reach her feet. Tentatively, as if afraid her speech would dispel the sight before her, Sakura whispered, "Captain…Yamuto?"

Sasuke spun on his heel when he heard her stop and whisper something, and stormed angrily toward her when he saw her just standing there. "We don't have time to waste Sakura!" He grabbed her wrist and yanked, but Sakura remained rooted in her spot. She glared at him as she calmly informed, or more like _ordered_, him to help her rescue the wood-element user.

Sasuke took a deep breath and shut his eyes, remaining perfectly still. Sakura worried a little about what he was going to do, but she let out a breath of relief when he turned to the man trapped in the wall. "Use your Sharingon to see what's happening to him."

"I know," he snapped, his patience having been drained. After a few moments of examination, he turned back to Sakura, "It's sending chakra into him and then taking it back out, but that's not all, it's taking more than just his chakra, there's something else it's taking from him. It goes through…," he paused a brief second as he wondered if the inhuman creature in the wall really was Zetsu, but since he didn't have another name he continued, "…Zetsu, and from Zetsu is goes through a short-range dimensional portal. I can't tell exactly where it's going from there, but not far from here, there's an enormous amount of chakra." Sakura raised an eyebrow, and Sasuke sighed.

"It's all one type – just separate," he narrowed his eyebrows slightly before adding, "It's kind of like Naruto and his clones…" Sasuke drifted off as he remembered something, but shook his head a moment later, returning to the present. He walked forward, motioning for Sakura to join him, "I'll give you directions, and you use your chakra to separate him from the Zetsu's chakras."

Sakura took her place and prepared her scalpels while Sasuke activated his Sharingon. "At your three 'o clock is a major vein of chakra. Sever the smallest vessels around it, but be sure to replace it with a bubble of your chakra within five seconds of each disconnection, or you'll trip a sensor." Sakura barely nodded as she sent her chakra into the stone, easily locating the vein Sasuke told her about. She creased her eyebrows in concentration, sending her chakra out as a probe that sent her pictures of the internal structures back, like echolocation. She severed all two hundred plus of its branches in less than two minutes, placing a knot of her chakra over the severed ends as she cut.

Sasuke then directed her to the next one, and the one after that. He never showed an outward expression to her work, but inside he was impressed. _You weren't kidding, were you? I can't believe I'm even thinking this, but…You've grown up Sakura._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the relative shortness of this chapter compared to the others, but I hope you still enjoy it! ;3

**P.S.** Koichi means "light/shining first child", and his nickname/petname, Ko, means "happiness, light, or peace". He and Yuina (from waaay back in the first chapter) belong to me.

* * *

Yuina passively studied the blue sky as she leaned against the tree, her mind blissfully blank after eight weeks of straight fighting. The wind picked up her curly burgundy stands, tickling her nose. For the first time in what felt like forever, she let herself smile. She closed her eyes and meditated, concentrating on the gentle thrum of her chakra.

It felt so good to be off the battlefield, even if it was for a mission.

The scout dropped from the trees in front of their team captain not a minute later. Yuina reluctantly refocused on the world around her, but left her eyes closed.

"This was defiantly one of the decoy hide-outs," the scout began, "there was however evidence that the place had been used within the last two months, fresh traps included." Yuina listened carefully to way he said his words, picking up a slight drag and wheeze, as if…

Yuina opened her eyes, and asked him point blank, "Were you struck in the chest?" His curt nod was all she needed, and she immediately sent the healing chakra to her hands. "You don't need to, I'm fine," the embarrassed scout began, but Koichi, the captain, cut him off, "She's right to heal you."

Yuina sent him a nod of appreciation out of respect, but knew he would side with her anyway. They had been on too many missions together for him to doubt her judgment. She smiled softly as she repaired the young man's collapsed lung, _We're like a pair of old shoes,_ she thought,_ worn but comfortable_.

After the scout was out of danger, she cut off the flow of chakra and regained her feet. Now all they had to do was wait for the last scout to return.

Yuina's faint smile was quickly replaced by a deep frown as she thought of their mission. They were out to recover Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura and find Madara's current base of operations. The boy was considered a dangerous wild card, which if not compliant, was to be treated and eliminated as a threat to the Shinobi alliance. He was their first priority.

The girl, Sakura, had served under her during the Battle of the Waterfall literally a few days ago. She was a quick-thinking talented girl, and one heck of a medical ninja. Yuina smiled at the memory of their first meeting those few days earlier, when the young girl had healed so many critically wounded easily and quickly. _Well, _Yuina reflected,_ she _is _the apprentice of Tsunade_.

Her smile faded once more. Sakura was only the third priority of their mission, despite the pleading of Tsunade to have the recovery of her apprentice higher on the list. Yuina rubbed her aching shoulder and sighed heavily. Koichi surprised her by appearing at her side, "Yuina," he whispered, trying to keep their conversation private, "When we get to wherever it is we're going, you will be in charge of Haruno Sakura. You two will be the only available medics until we return to the command center. You two will be the only help we'll get to survive."

Yuina chaffed slightly at the insinuation she didn't already know that. But she also knew the hidden message he was saying. "You be careful too, Ko." They shared a private smile, something a more than friends, but none the less impossible.

The last scout returned then, with nothing more than a scratch on his shoulder, but he was visible shaken. "What," Koichi said simply, waiting for the scout to pull himself together and report. "It was recently used, within the last week. I found a faint chakra trail, like something massive was moved."

Yuina studied him a moment longer before asking, "What else was there?"

The scout jerked slightly but promptly answered her, "There was…someone I knew, waiting for me. It was from a summoning jutsu, but I think it was imbedded with some kind of a genjutsu or mind jutsu that reads the individuals memories, in order to summon a specific person."

"At least we have a trail, let's go. You two trackers go ahead," Koichi commanded the faint vestiges of his softer side fully masked by his commanding side.

Yuina followed her team, bringing up the left rear guard in their bent-wing formation. They tree-hopped in silence, each left to his own thoughts, or lack thereof, in some cases. Yuina personally was blessed with the ability to think and tree-hop without any loss of attention to her surroundings.

A gift she chose to use now.

'_I wish there was another way_,' she thought, '_this war…it seems so…wrong in a moral way. War has been essentially the same for years, but this war, it reaches a whole new bottom_.' Yuina allowed the sadness that permeated her heart to surface in her eyes, '_It's going to end soon; I can feel it. All this hatred, all this loss of life in order to preserve the world as it is by a rocky alliance of former enemies…_'

Yuina easily flipped over and landed on her feet with the rest of her team, the tracks having called a halt. They stood around the trackers, Koichi standing directly in front of them. "Madara's chakra and the thing's chakra are present ahead in large amounts, but the Uchiha's is headed in a different direction."

Yuina creased her brow before asking, "What of Sakura's?"

The first scout turned to their commander and then to back to her with permission before answering, "At first I didn't even sense it, but it's there a very faint amount in both places." Yuina rocked back ever so slightly on her heels at the news. "So we have no way of knowing where she is until we find her present or missing when we attack," Yuina concluded for the scout. Koichi nodded to the scout, bidding him to finish.

"Madara's chakra and that of the other _thing _is stationary at the point described. The Uchiha however is headed in the opposite direction we came from, on a path parallel to us. As of now, I don't believe he knows we are here. According to the mission priorities, I believe the best course of action is to confront Sasuke now, and confirm Madara's base later if there is time."

Koichi nodded his head as he thought, "Lead the way then, and everyone mask their chakra. When we get there, surround the boy, but do not attack unless he attacks first with the intent to kill, or declares himself our enemy." The team was then off to intercept the Uchiha.

Yuina pondered the Uchiha's possible reactions. She frowned slightly as she compared to compatibility of her jutsu with the, somewhat limited, knowledge of her companions' jutsu. Irreguardless, when it came to the Uchiha, her boil-style jutsus were going to be important, considering that the Mizukage's technique was able to injure him even with his Susanoo.

She happened to be somewhat distantly related to her Mizukage, both women sharing boil-style kekkei genkai, or bloodline trait. Other than that, the two women couldn't really be considered relatives.

Yuina mentally prepared herself for the possible upcoming battle; this kid was good, they could afford no mistakes. She briefly wondered if he had the girl to use as his hostage, but put it aside to worry about after they determined if she was even with him in the first place.

But Yuina had to admit as she took her place in the circle to surround their target; she couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear for the girl when they arrived to a clearing where the Uchiha waited for them, Sakura passively standing behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Okay, firstly, this is back with Sakura and Sasuke shortly after they finished freeing Yamuto. Yuina and Koichi will be in the next few chapters, but as a more minor role. I wanted to give an outside perspective of what was going on while Sasuke and Sakura were being held captive in the last chapter, and also to shake things up a bit. Anyways, I tried to lighten things up a little, and add more actual SasuSaku moments in this chapter. I think this is my longest chapter yet, and I hope you enjoy it!

P.S. Don't forget to review! :3

* * *

Sakura hauled the unconscious Yamuto over her shoulder, preparing to leave, but lost her footing as her vision blackened. Sasuke took Yamuto from her, slinging him over his shoulder with one hand, and catching her with the other. Sakura grimaced, not quite wanting his help.

She defiantly pushed away his arm and stood on her own, despite the small part of her that wanted to linger in his hold. She held out her hand, motioning for him to return Yamuto.

After all, she had had most of her chakra back, and even if it was half depleted in freeing Yamuto, she was sure she should've been able to take Yamuto herself. "I can do it," she told him for emphasis, a faint hint of accusation in her tone.

Sasuke merely raised his brow, and steered her towards the cavern's opening. She followed him out from their former prison, chewing on her lip as she debated how to broach the subject of Madara. She knew delaying it any further was pointless; it was now or never.

'_Not that knowing would do me much good in escaping_', she thought bitterly, '_even with all of my chakra, I can't even come close to matching him_.' She supposed there wouldn't be any chance for her to escape from him should he be back on their side, but she just had to know.

'_Besides,' _she mentally shook her head, '_I'm being too harsh. Of course he's still on our side, I have to believe that_.' She tried swallowing the lump in her throat, angry at herself for doubting him, but unable to cast that doubt aside.

_S_he built up her courage, and opened her mouth to speak. But then she hesitated; selfishly wanting to soak up as much of the time she had left with him as she could. Her foolish heart couldn't bear the thought of ending what little progress they had made. When they came up to a meadow, far enough away from the base that they could no longer see it behind them, Sakura finally called for him to stop.

Sasuke halted, but glared back at her with impatience. Not deterred, Sakura addressed the issue head-on, "What happened with Madara?"

Sasuke turned away from her, so rigid that she feared he might actually snap in half. "None of your business," he coolly told her, his icy voice devoid of emotion. She frowned, her heart sinking, but she clamped down on those feelings, locking them up for later.

She pressed him further, unafraid of his frostbite. "It is my business; I was a prisoner of the enemy, and now I'm right outside his base with no explanation. We shouldn't have been able to just waltz right out of there like that. _Now what happened!"_

He clenched his fists until they turned white, and for a second, Sakura thought he might take off. Slowly letting out the breath he was holding, Sasuke turned one eye toward her, "I made a deal with him, and in return, he let us go," the tension hugged his words tightly.

Sakura felt her heart sink further, '_What would convince Madara to turn us both loose, after going through so much just to get us in the first place?_' She stared into Sasuke's eye, waiting for him to continue.

He studied her intensely, trying to see into what she was thinking, trying to see what she would do. Sakura gave him nothing, reserving her judgment for after he finished. "I agreed to help him with…something. Something not related to the war, or even to Naruto and the eight-tails host."

Sasuke said nothing more, challenging her to take the conversation, or rather the _interrogation_ further. But Sakura braced herself and continued, "What exactly did you agree to?"

Sasuke turned away from her again, shifting Yamuto to the other shoulder, "You don't need to know. Let's go."

Sasuke began walking away, headed in the direction he had chosen. Sakura bit her lip, '_How. Dare. He! That arrogant, self-righteous, son-of-a_,' Sakura stopped herself, and tried to take a steadying breath. Seeing that he was almost to the edge of the meadow, Sakura snapped, no longer thinking, only needing some kind of outlet.

He probably did sense her coming, but she was too close and he was too surprised to do anything about it. She shoved Yamuto off to the side rather unceremoniously, and pinned him to the ground. She kept his head in the dirt with her knee pressing firmly down on his spine, (thereby preventing any use of his Sharingon), and used her other leg to pin his legs down, securing his wrists tightly to the ground with her hands.

Although she was rather surprised at herself for even attempting something like that, she seriously considered trying to break whatever genjutsu she must be under because it worked. Had she, Sakura Haruno, really pinned _the_ Uchiha Sasuke to the ground, in one move?

She was so stunned in fact, that she sat there a good minute and a half before she remembered what she was trying to accomplish. When she realized this, she also realized that Sasuke was (a) yelling something muffled by the ground, and (b) struggling _almost_ successfully against her hold. Then Sakura realized that _the_ Uchiha Sasuke would likely kill her to compensate for the embarrassment, just as soon as he got free.

She figured she might as well as ask the last question she would ever utter because she gone this far to ask it, "What deal did you make with Madara?"

She ever so lightly released the pressure of her knee from his back, allowing him to lift his head, which she regretted due to the profanities that came spewing out. She cringed at the harshness, but waited patiently for his answer.

After he had let her know the severity of her crime, (and the accompanying painful death by which that crime would be rectified), Sasuke finally calmed down. He asked to be released, sounding annoyed and exasperated. Tentatively, Sakura released him, watching his body language, ready to attempt an escape. Sasuke did not however make a move to kill her, although his face held remnants of the livid expression he must have been sporting while eating dirt.

He simply walked away and sat down ten or so feet away from her, brooding and glaring holes through her head. She tried to meet his gaze once or twice in the ensuing silence, but each time, he pointedly looked away. After a few minutes of sulking, Sasuke finally answered her question. Sakura wasn't really sure why.

"I agreed to help him locate certain scrolls. Not scrolls of jutsu or anything like that, just some history scrolls. These scrolls belong to each of the major nations, and it would take too much time for him to get them all himself while the war is going on."

Sakura knew there was no way that could pass as a fair trade for both of their freedoms. He continued, perhaps guessing her thoughts, "Knowing Madara, or at least, knowing what Madara is not, it probably has nothing to do with the scrolls."

He looked away from her before continuing, "Which is why I'm already taking steps to stop whatever it is he has planned."

Sakura asked him about Kabuto, and he went rigid once more, clearly infuriated by the name. "Yes," he ground out, "he was involved."

Confusion suddenly clouded the anger as he turned to her with his own question, "How did you know he was there?"

Sakura took her turn to look away, saddened by her unwilling help in locating Naruto. "After Madara left with you, Kabuto came down to extract the nine-tails chakra from my arm."

Sakura gave him the outline version of what happened at the Heaven and Earth Bridge, shortly before finding him at Orochimaru's base, and what Kabuto had done in the cell. "And so apparently," Sakura concluded, "there was enough that he thinks he can use it in locating Naruto."

When she finished, he looked up at her, "I didn't know about that, although I do know that Madara's whole plan still hinges on gaining the last two tailed beasts."

"Let me help you Sasuke, you don't have to fight him alone," Sakura whispered, her eyes pleading.

He cared for her, and about her, maybe more than he would have guessed, considering that he hadn't killed her like he had thought of doing, but it changed nothing. He had brushed her offer when they were only thirteen, and he thought now what he had then: she couldn't help him.

Suddenly, he felt five chakra signatures approaching their meadow. He glanced at Sakura, and she nodded, telling him that she felt them too. He motioned her to grab Yamuto, and moved to the center of the field.

Sakura moved to stand beside him, but he motioned her back. "I can handle myself Sasuke," she said, refusing to comply. He sighed at her attitude, "Once we know more, than you can join in, until then, let me use my Sharingon." He hesitated a second, but added with a slight smile, "The only one who gets to kill you is me."

Sakura nodded dumbly, not quite believing what her eyes were telling her. Sasuke just _smiled_ at _her_. Her heart fluttered incessantly, and her legs felt like jelly. '_He really did, he just smiled at me_'. She knew that now was a time to prepare for a potential enemy, '_But he just smiled at me_. _He really did_!'


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **I got lost on the road of life, helped an old lady carry her groceries, and...I forgot the rest of Kakashi's excuses that I was going to use.

But anyways, I'm back, and I brought my next chapter with me. I really hope you like it, I put as much into this chapter as I could, and it's over two thousand words! (I thought you all deserved a nice long chapter after the long wait I put you through.)

I also want to give a shout out to all the people who have commented and/or encouraged me: Sakura's Unicorn, mistressinwaiting, princessofd, pirateKitten11893, Maxium, and everyone else who has read my story! I really want you guys to know how much it means to me to read your reviews and know that you read it and enjoy it, thank you so much. Enjoy!

* * *

The silent formation of shinobi flew through the air, only a blur to those few woodland animals that had been out, gone before the leaves they disturbed made it to the ground.

Sakura, to the left of the leading scout shinobi, twisted her head to look behind her.

They were treating him like a criminal, and sent him looks every so often, even though he surrendered without a confrontation. Sakura knew in her head that it was justified behavior, but her heart was shouting that he wasn't a traitor or a threat.

Sakura had been glad at first, just about overjoyed to see them, but then things between Sasuke and herself had stopped.

Sasuke had clammed up in the presence of their rescue squad, no longer sparing her a glance, his gaze affixed ahead of him. The only proof that he felt anything was the faintest hint of a scowl on his otherwise blank face. Sakura almost winced from the frostbite his cold emotionless face radiated.

Back in the meadow, she had finally caught a glimpse of the Sasuke she had known as genin, the boy she had thought long dead. She desperately wanted it to be true; that Sasuke was once more her teammate and friend. But now, when they had at last made some real progress, all of her hard earned work could be undone in a moment by the very people that had come to save them.

Sakura returned her focus to what was in front of her, frowning at the problem. But what could she do about it? As the saying went, Sasuke had made his bed and now was the time to sleep in it. But even so, there was a part of her, the part that no matter how low or far away Sasuke could get, was dead-set on defending him. So Sakura continued to steal glances at him over her shoulder, dissatisfied.

Sakura sighed to herself, resigned to allow whatever was necessary to bring Sasuke home once and for all. After he was home, she herself would personally ensure that he never strayed again. She smiled with a little joy back in her heart at the thought.

Abruptly, Sakura was struck with a cold feeling of dread.

She may not have been a sensor ninja, but she did get bad feelings that were often justified. _'Just like it did that night, Sasuke, do you even remember it? Do you ever think of those words I said when I tried to get you to stay?'_

Not a second later, Sakura felt the creeping gentle sensation of genjutsu permeate the area around them. She let it continue to build up around her, but prepared some chakra to break through it or block it as it took effect.

Sakura was about to say something in warning, when one of the trackers gave the commander a sign that they were being followed. The commander then gave the halt signal. Sakura felt the adrenaline begin to flow as she prepared for the worst. She had just known it was too good to be true: Madara would not simply let them go. Perhaps he was the one preparing the genjutsu around them.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably as the chakra in the air became more tangible; but no one spoke about it, they merely waited for the user to initiate the genjutsu. The young tracker kneeled down and preformed his jutsu. After a few seconds, he reported his findings, "There are at least twenty white zetsus below and behind us. Three meters down and forty meters back, slightly to the east of our current position."

Sakura only half-listened to the tracker, her attention mostly taken by Sasuke, who had finally shown some more emotion on his face. He was looking straight into her eyes, and even though she could never remember a time that she could read him, it was like now he was letting her in on some of what he was thinking.

He never changed his facial expression, but his eyesâ€¦they were so full of something, and he was trying to tell her. Sakura shivered involuntarily at the intensity of his gaze. He seemed to be saying important she was sure, but the only thing she could feel from that gaze was what strangely sounded like good-bye.

She was still trying to decipher what he was trying to tell her, when the Captain broke her line of sight with him. And then, the terrible cold feeling returned, just like before he left the first time, and she forced herself to swallow at the hard lump in her throat. When she made eye contact with Sasuke again, the genjutsu was in effect, and Sasuke wouldn't look at her anymore.

She narrowed her brows as she listened back into the conversation, puzzled by Sasuke's behavior, and saddened by her inability to understand him. But far more than that, she was terrified that he was really trying to tell her goodbye and that somehow, he was leaving soon. Even then, the question that weighed heaviest on her mind and threatened to crush her was whether or not Sasuke was working for Madara.

Her heart shuddered at the mere thought of it, but it was a valid (not to mention important) concern. She turned once more to look at him, but try as she might, she could read nothing from him. He seemed somewhat off though.

_If he is to betray us_, she thought, _it will be soon._

What was he going to do? Would he fight them, or wait until they were distracted by the genjutsu or the Zetsu following them. She honestly didn't know which would be better. She bit her cheek as she fought down the panic, thoughts running through her head, _'I won't let him. Somehow I'll stop him. I'll make him stay.'_

She looked over at him one last time, and then it hit her: Sasuke was gone.

It was his genjutsu clone she was studying now. Was that what he was trying to tell her? Was it really some twisted remake of the last time he left her? His words to her then floated into her mind like a taunting chant, '_Thank you, Sakura. Thank you, Sakura. Thankyou,Sakura. Thankyou,Sakura. ThankyouThankyou.'_

The mission leader, Koichi, Sakura believed, interrupted her thoughts again, clearing his throat and stroking his chin in thought before he, like Sakura, switched his intense gaze to Sasuke. _'I have to be wrong, I have to. Sasuke wouldn't. He just wouldn't, right?'_ Sakura waited anxiously to hear what the man would have them do, knowing that the same suspicions she had, he must have in spades.

Koichi addressed the assembled team, the "Sasuke" still in the center of the guard formation. "Listen up; Sasuke, Sakura and I will head left, while Yuina, Hikaru, and Yoshiro will go right from our current position for ten meters and then regroup. Yuina, give Yamato to Sakura. Go."

Sakura followed him and "Sasuke" to their left with Yamato on her back. After the others were out of sight, Koichi held up his hand for them to stop, and all landed soundlessly on the branches of an old tree. Turning to Sakura, he began, "You are the apprentice of the Hokage, and I expect you to act as a Konoha shinobi and a member of the joint shinobi army in the event your former teammate should prove to be against us."

Sakura swallowed thickly, but nodded her head in agreement. Should she say something, or was the captain testing her? Was that why he had them split into groups that didn't exactly make sense?

The next instant however, "Sasuke" disappeared.

Sakura stared where he had been standing, the faintest hint of tears in her eyes, even though she had known for awhile that it wasn't really him. Her thoughts dully echoed, '_No, no, no. Not again. Please Sasuke, not again_.' But she resigned herself to the inevitable: Sasuke betrayed her-them..._them_, again.

Koichi however, was rather calm, and addressed her promptly, "Calm down Haruno. You know as well as I that he used a genjutsu awhile ago. You know when the real Sasuke slipped away earlier too. But we wanted him to think we were fooled. What he doesn't realize is that we are already following him. Whatever he is up to, we'll know shortly."

"The real issue here is where your loyalties lie. I know that he was your teammate, and I also know that your Hokage did not put him in the Bingo Book as a criminal when she had the chance on behest of you and your other teammate. I know that your record is spotless as far as can be known, and that you are the apprentice of the Hokage, as I said before. But since we have found you, you have consistently taken the criminal's side, even though his is our enemy, and a member of the Akatsuki."

He made to leave, but headed in the wrong direction to pursue Sasuke, "Wait," Sakura cried, panic creeping into her voice. When he kept going, she tossed Yamato as gently to the ground as she could in a hurry, and grabbed his wrist, "Are _you_ going after him now?"

Koichi shook his head, "I'm taking you to HQ first, and then I'll rejoin my team to take down the Uchiha."

Sakura did her best to keep from begging, but she couldn't restrain the desperateness of her voice as she asked him, "Please take me with you, I can talk to him and at the very least, wouldn't I be a distraction for you? I'll do whatever you say, if that's what it takes, but please, please just take me with you to go after Sasuke!"

Koichi shook his head sternly. A frown etched in his face, "You may be an excellent medic, but I have one enough, one who's combat skills surpasses yours. I have no need for a burden that has no control over her emotions. You let them cloud your vision and fog your mind when it comes to the Uchiha." As Sakura's face reflected her crushed heart upon hearing the description that had so haunted her and driven her to become Tsunade's apprentice, his face softened a fraction.

"You are beyond a doubt a good shinobi, your skills reflect that, and you are an even greater medical ninja. As far as you are now, you might make an outstanding Special Jonin in medicine. But no matter how good your skills are at this point, it doesn't matter when you are facing opponents who are greater shinobi. Fight only those battles you can win, or you will die quickly and pointlessly. The Uchiha is far above your level, and even if he wasn't, you would be crippled by your feelings for him. There is no particular shame in this, but the job you have already failed at is best left to someone who is not burdened by those feelings. Besides, you have a patient right now who needs you more," he finished by motioning to Yamato.

The first tear slipped from its vault and slid down her cheek, quickly followed by its neighbor on the other side. Koichi said nothing for a moment, giving the girl a chance to compose herself. He motioned her to follow him, and begrudgingly, Sakura complied, snagging Yamato up as she went.

While they began their travel to HQ, Sakura set her lips into a grim line, her face a little pale, but her resolve determined. Once Koichi was assured she was obediently complying, Sakura took out one of the senbon her rescuers were so generous to arm her with, and threw it quickly. Sakura then landed just before Koichi did to avoid her senbon, and promptly hit his pressure point before he could turn around and stop her. Snatching him up before he fell, Sakura retrieved her weapon, and carefully laid both unconscious men under some vegetation where it would be harder to see them.

She felt the string of guilt, but quickly crushed it down. He may have been a kind and sincere man, one that she might have come to view as a father type like Kakashi, but Sakura's heart was in charge now.

Sakura then took off running heedlessly in the direction she felt Sasuke would be in, so much like the night he first left. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest, and her emotions were running at an even faster pace. His handsome face flashed through her mind, from back when they were genin. From the times he would smile faintly at the antics of Naruto after a successful mission, or when he laughed at some seemingly trivial thing, (those moments few and far and in between). The times when he would compliment her, or let her cling to him. She thought of the times when Team Seven would lay beneath the stars and drift peacefully to sleep. Or even the one time that Sakura woke up after a chilly night to find herself snuggled up to Sasuke, his sleeping face relaxed and peaceful, the faintest hint of a smile gracing his lips.

'_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke,'_ her mind cried almost helplessly. _'It doesn't matter to me, I love you so much, and I'll do anything,_ anything_, if it would make you stay.' _

Then, off in the distance, at the edge of the woods, she faintly saw the outline of someone concealed in the shadows. As she practically flew towards the person, Sakura fought back tears, because so much like that night, she had found him. But this time, she would not let him leave without her. No matter what that might mean.

"Sakura," he said without looking at her, his back to her.

"Sasuke," she answered, her voice trembling as she stood only a few feet behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year's everybody! I hope 2012 is the best yet! I've been working on this chapter for months, literally, and I changed my mind like three different times and finally finished it today. I apologize for any mistakes...I edited it myself twice, but as I said, I finished it today. Enjoy, I hope you like it!

**P.S.** As far as plotwise, I tried to incorperate current manga events into my story, and it may come off as, well, off acording to the manga. My story obviously doesn't follow the literal manga storyline, but as the [manga] chapters come out, I plan on trying to reconcile some of the plot points with my stroy. I left some of the events before my story begins unexplained for exactly that purpose. Anyway, if anything is glaringly confusing, feel free to ask. (I apologize if it is.)

* * *

Hinata ducked at the last second, a few strands of her dark hair clipped by the flinty kunai. She spun on her heel, still in her crouch, and lashed out with her other leg. The undead soldier leaped out of her reach and flashed two more of his arsenal at her, followed by the rapid hand signs for a fire jutsu. Hinata drew her own kunai and struck the two incoming of course, knowing her bigger problem was the man's jutsu. She launched herself towards him with a burst of chakra, hoping to reach him before he was done performing the last hand sign.

But unfortunately, the former cloud ninja was faster than she'd estimated with his hand signing, because he breathed out a swirl of fire. She pushed down with another burst of chakra and flew up and over both the man and his attack, only crisping the tips of her shoes and hair. She built up the chakra in her hands and eyes, byakugan activating.

Landing on her feet facing his back, she brought up her arms. As the ying yang symbol took its place in her mind's eye, Hinata struck her first blow as the man turned to face her. Quickly coming to the last strike, Hinata sent him flying into and through a tree, his flesh flying away in a swirl of ash-like paper before returning to their places of origin. The blank-eyed man regained his footing, and hurled another kunai at her.

Hinata barely managed to knock the kunai off target with her own kunai, and then activated the explosive tags she had implanted in his body.

'BOOOM!'

The man was blown to pieces, and Hinata finished the job by activating the trap seal scroll. She grimaced as she realized how much chakra she spent on this one opponent. Then she frowned when she realized she had only one trap seal scroll left.

But she had no time to worry about it as a Zetsu sprung at her from behind. Hinata went wide left, bringing her arms up, kunai still in hand and ready for use. The Zetsu caught himself and spun around to face her, digging his heels into the ground in preparation for his next lunge. His venus fly trap-like body opened to swallow her.

She flung the kunai at him just as he pushed off the ground, causing him to divert left, and into her awaiting knee. Hinata followed up with multiple gentle fist-style hits to his back, finishing him off by severing his heart from his aorta. He fell to the ground eyes-wide and mouth open to release the blood that spilled out. She didn't bother watching him fall, her next opponent making herself known.

Hinata panted slightly, worn from the seemingly endless fight the day had become. Her chakra levels were approaching low, and there was no end in sight to the fighting. All around her the alliance army struggled to hold back the tidal wave of new enemies. Everyone seemed resigned to fight to the death, hope of any victory slim and quickly dwindling as each new enemy was spotted arriving.

Hinata did not want to die, nor did she want her comrades to die, but even she couldn't help but feel the odds were against them, especially with the advent of the enemies' infiltration. Anyone who wore the new headband was just as suspect of being the enemy as the undead who wore the former symbols.

Panic and suspicion had nearly destroyed the remnants of the allied army, and many had died by the imposters' hands or the hands of frantic and hasty comrades that falsely suspected another of being a fraud. Hinata's division had lost a little over half of their medical officers, and the effects of their loss was already being felt as the wounded piled higher and higher between the already overloaded medical ninja.

Three ninja wearing the allied headbands leapt towards her, landing just behind her, and putting her between themselves and the undead mist ninja she had been engaging. Thinking they were on her side, Hinata leapt back towards them, hurling a batch of shuriken at the undead enemy, thwarting her from completing a jutsu as Hinata attempted to join her allies.

As she prepared to land, a hand caught her wrist and pulled her back and down, swinging a kunai down towards her unguarded neck. She managed to get an arm up in time, wincing from the bite of metal into her arm, the blood spattering her face and her attacker's hand. She twisted her body to regain her footing and kicked away the disguised enemy. She panted heavily now, fear and pain pushing her adrenaline levels higher. She gently pulled on the kunai, but changed her mind as the brief medical lesson came back to her.

She shrugged off any further contemplation of medical care in favor of her four opponents, who were attempting to form a circle around her. Hinata almost smirked at the irony of the situation. Here her enemies were setting themselves up to be easily taken out by a rather famous Hyuuga technique, but she, the heiress of the clan, could not perform it in battle.

Hinata sighed heavily and relaxed her straining muscles. Now was not the time to panic and charge blindly. Now was the time to calculate and act precisely if she wanted to live. She tightened her grip on the kunai, and shifted her body to hide her weapon. The enemies also shifted, preparing to attack.

The old lessons flitted through Hinata's mind, starting with the most basic of lessons Kurenai had taught her team, '_A ninja must always be aware of their surroundings. They must be able to use everything around them in battle, and not allow the enemy to use it against them._'

Hinata launched her kunai far above the enemies, destabilizing a boulder that hung on precariously to the ledge. Three of the enemies were caught beneath the shower of stone, and the fourth dodged wide right, putting himself in line with Hinata's shuriken. Unable to avoid them all, he covered his face with his arm, catching five of the projectiles in his white flesh. Hinata finished it with a crushing blow to the throat, effectively killing him.

Hinata didn't slow, using her momentum to plow into another of the enemy emerging from the rocks, snapping his neck with her hands, and snapping her leg up to the next guy. He spun away and returned with a kunai in his hand, rushing towards her. She struck away the hand with the knife and kicked at him, catching him in the knee, and sending him into a stumble.

But before she could exploit it, a water dragon jutsu nearly crushed her before sweeping her first away and then back to its caster. The undead kunoichi flung Hinata into the air with the last of her water dragon and the zetsu launched himself at her with his weapon ready.

The next instant, a shock of blonde and orange energy crushed the two enemies, the same instant a pair of arms wrapped around her and brought them to a safe landing.

Hinata looked up into clear blue eyes, the most beautiful eyes in the world, outshined only by the brilliant smile that inspired hope into her very being. This was Naruto, hero of the world and hero of her heart.

The moment seemed to stretch forever, as Hinata basked in the radiance of his presence, feeling so safe and secure in his gentle but firm embrace. But it ended all to soon as he set her on her feet. Hinata choked back a cry of sadness, as she realized her feelings were likely one-sided…would Naruto ever notice her?

But Hinata shook herself out of it, almost unable to keep from shouting, "Where have you been! I-_We_ all thought you were dead!"

Naruto put on his sheepish apologetic face, as he faced her and the others gathering around, trying to figure out his speech. Several clones finished off the remaining enemies, picking out any that where disguised. The battle-weary troops were shocked and surprised at his unexpected return when they all believed he had perished, but no one doubted who stood before them.

In his typical fashion, Naruto scratched his head and grinned, "Sorry guys, I was pretty busy taking care of some loose ends, but I'm back now to stay. We just have to finish these guys off, and I'll take care of the rest."

Hinata's eyes softened, their hero had returned, the war was as good as over, and everything was going to be alright. Naruto was here, and the world was right.

**_-And back to you know who-_**

Sasuke slowly turned around to face her, his eyes closed and his mouth in a thin line. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal red, his expression carefully blank.

Sakura stared him in the eyes, unafraid of his sharingan. "I'm coming with you," she informed him when he made no other movements or speech. She took a half a step towards him, her expression determined, her choice clearly made and his opinion already disregarded.

Sasuke closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal his tired onyx eyes. "You can't," he said simply, even his voice sounding weary, "Go back."

Sasuke turned back around and started to leave. Sakura, temporarily dumbstruck, made to follow him anyway, but he sped around behind her, snatching the wrist of the hand she had outstretched towards him. "Don't follow me Sakura, turn around and go back. That's where you belong; not anywhere with me." He released her wrist and stepped back, his eyes burning a hole in her back. "You leave first," he commanded, waiting for her to comply.

Sakura turned around, her fists clenched tight and her expression angry. "No," she said quietly, her defiance broadcasting from her face. Sasuke narrowed his brows slightly, unconsciously revealing how much her blatant disregard of his command that she would have followed before affected him. Even when she had doubted him in Madara's lair, she still obeyed his commands, albeit with a smart mouth.

"_Sakura_," he all but hissed a warning. "Just do what I tell you. _Go!_"

Sakura scrunched her eyebrows and grimaced, largely from anger but partly from hurt. "Sasuke," she almost said pleadingly, "I can't leave; I can't leave you. I will not leave this time. Never again, do you understand me? _I won't leave you again!_"

Sasuke relented, his expression weary once more, and strode past her, leaping into the trees. Sakura hesitated, surprised by Sasuke's sudden change, having been prepared for a fight over the matter. Sasuke prepared to take off, glancing back at her with a questioning glance, and giving her no other motion as he leapt away.

He was going a little slower than he would have on his own, a silent invitation for her to join him. Sakura smiled brightly and raced to join him. She didn't know where they were going or what they would be doing, but it didn't matter to her. She was with him, and she was never leaving; that was the only thing that mattered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone reading this, I'm sorry for any major grammer issues with this chapter, but I didn't get it edited until tonight, and I'm super tired tonight, so yeah...it wouldn't suprise me if I messed up somewhere (prehaps majorly).

Since the genre is romance, I'm trying to put a little more of it in here, and I hope you like it. I'm not very confident in my romance writing skills, but this is sort of a trail ground for me: can I do it or not. I also want to explore the feelings of hurt and devotion that Sakura feels/struggles with towards Sasuke (throughout the entire story), hence the hurt/comfort portion.

Please review and let me know how I'm doing or even give me some suggestions. Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura absent-mindedly wondered where they were going. They had been travelling for over four hours now, with no signs of slowing. Sasuke was in the lead, several paces ahead of her, zigzagging through the trees, first to the left, and then to the right, always in a westward direction. The territory they were going through was unfamiliar to her, but thought they might be somewhere near the border of the Hot Springs and what used to be the Sound.

Suddenly Sasuke slowed down and walked out of the tree line. Sakura was by his side in a second later as they headed to one of the abandoned villages that had been evacuated prior to the start of the war. Sasuke didn't bother to look at her (or elaborate) when he simply said, "Supplies."

Sakura creased her brow in irritation. The first words he had spoken to her since they began, and _that_ was it? She forced herself to shrug it off and follow Sasuke to the market area of the town, splitting up from there and looking for any non-perishable items left. Townspeople, thieves, and looters had just about wiped the place clean, making Sakura question Sasuke's choice for a minute or two before she resigned herself to the fact that no matter where they went at this point, supplies would be just as hard to find because of the war.

She frowned at the tiny pile of two cans, a box, and three packages she had collected after nearly fifteen minutes of careful searching. Just as she was about to walk out of the little shop where she had found the box, a feeble reflection of light caught her eye. She looked over to see a loose floorboard and something shiny underneath.

Setting down her previous finds, she pried the wood up to find three unopened cups of instant ramen and a small can of smoked oysters. Tossing the oysters in with the rest, Sakura examined the ramen now in her hands, a sad but reminiscent smile forming on her face, followed by a pool of tears in her eyes.

Not only did they remind her of a certain energetic blonde who was addicted to them, but it brought back the very last mission Team Seven had before Sasuke left…

Sakura violently shook off the nostalgic memory, adding the cups to the rest and picking up the corners of the cloth she was carrying them in, eager to leave.

The orange sun hung low in the sky, telling her that the sunset was near at hand, when she decided that it would make sense just to spend the night here. Then she wondered if that was what Sasuke had had in mind when he brought them here. Did he know about the village beforehand?

Walking back towards where they had split up, Sakura finally let herself think over the nagging doubts that she had been studiously trying to dismiss or ignore. Sasuke had somewhere in mind to go, that much was obvious, whether or not Madara's deal had anything to do with it. They certainly weren't headed to any of the fighting, and all of Madara's bases she knew of were south or east of their current position. What was Sasuke after? Surely after everything he had said and done so far, he was not really going to attack the alliance! Was he? Was that what he was really planning?

'_No_', she answered herself, shaking her head in the process. Sasuke was many things and had done many things, but he wouldn't, not anymore, not after what she had seen in him over the last two days.

'_Although,' _she started thinking, '_what do I really know about him? Have I ever really known that much about him, even as genin?" _She frowned as the thought festered in her mind. The only reason she was here was because she was betting everything on Sasuke being the Sasuke she wanted him to be…

Would she be forced into a situation where she would have to choose between attacking a comrade or Sasuke? The thought made her sick.

She fought back, knowing that those thoughts would get her nowhere other than far away from Sasuke, and NOTHING was taking him from her now that she had him back!

'_I want to run away. Running away__ would be infinitely better than him attacking the alliance or Konoha_,' she shivered for a moment as the thought crossed her mind, and suddenly, the sound of them running away from everything was so appealing…

As much as she didn't want to start spinning her inner thirteen-year-old fantasies, Sakura betrayed herself by glimpsing herself and Sasuke like she used to: rainbows, blushing, little kisses, fancy kimonos and dancing, long walks while holding hands, or owning their own private island where no one would think to look for them snuggling everyday on the beach as the sun set…

Sakura sighed heavily, the burden of her actions choosing this reprieve of happy thoughts to weigh in on her. She had assaulted a commanding officer, abandoned her comrades, disobeyed direct orders, conspired with the enemy (well, missing-nin anyway), and was currently aiding said enemy. She could almost feel Tsunade's eyes on her right now: angry, disappointed…

The eyes of her master were soon joined by Kakashi, Seizure, Sai, the rest of the 'Konoha Twelve' and their mentors, her civilian friends, her parents, every shinobi and villager of Konoha and the whole Alliance for that matter. The guilt began to press her down as she thought of each one, resulting in her distraction from her surroundings and eventual collision with something solid.

She barely registered Sasuke's presence while she rubbed her smarting forehead and glared fiercely at the offending light post. She sullenly trudged up to him and offered up her findings. She stared at her toes as she contemplated every possible thing Sasuke could be thinking of her, embarrassed to the point her ears turned red. It was a nice thing she realized, to have pink hair when you're trying to hide your red ears, it offered better camouflage.

"Pay attention; you'd be dead right now if that was an enemy. All he would have to do was hold out his weapon for you to walk into."

Sakura's nose twitched as she fought a sudden rush of indignant anger, how dare he say that! As if she would walk into an enemy's weapon; she would have sensed the enemy's chakra and beaten him before…

Sakura jerked her head up in surprise to catch the last traces of humor in his eyes.

Sasuke actually cracked a joke! Albeit in a slightly condescending dead pan voice (not to mention it wasn't very good, but _the_ Sasuke Uchiha _cracked a joke_!

"The world must be ending," she choked out, smiling dazedly, still in shock. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and looked away, apparently having reached his quota of humorous social interaction for his lifetime. "Let's go," he said all business again, taking off at relaxed but measured pace.

Sakura stared after him for a minute before jogging to catch up. She started to think that any more of these little surprises probably would result in her untimely death. One's heart could only take so much in such a short amount of time.

They were half-way to the other side of town when Sasuke half-turned around and wavered slightly as he debated some great decision. Then slowly, cautiously, almost nervously, Sasuke's right hand extended slowly towards her left and tentatively took the smaller appendage into his own larger one. Just as shyly, but without the usual shock, Sakura slowly weaved their fingers together and walked short of an arms distance, close but not too close.

She squashed down the overwhelming (almost fan girlish) squeal that built-up in her throat, and did her best to tone down the ear-splitting smile. When she worked up enough courage to look over at Sasuke, she found he had his eyes closed and his lips quirked in a microscopic smile. Her heart pounded in her chest at the sight. It was worth it, everything was worth this moment, no matter the consequences. All of her little doubts had been melted away, this _was_ her Sasuke, and she trusted him.

He led them to a quaint inn, strategically within close proximity of the woods and with a clear view of the entire surrounding village. They ate in a comfortable silence, and watched the sun set, each lost in their own pleasant thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I was so nervous posting this, (still am), because it's all Sasuke and he intimidates me to write and it's squishy and mushy and...I'm overusing and, sorry. The point of my blabbering is that I really want to please my readers and the more I branch out/take riskes, the more I fear letting you all down. So yeah, let me know if Sasuke was a little OCC or if I overdid anything. I'm always on the lookout for tips on doing better and reviews that let me know how I'm doing. [Sakura's Unicorn, you're the best!] I sincerly hope you enjoy!

* * *

The waning gibbous moon was the only source of light in the abandoned area, and even the usual nightlife was quiet, giving everything a ghost-like feel. Sasuke sat on the window ledge, one leg hanging over and his head and right arm propped on the other knee, able to look out over the village on his left for approaching threats, but looking to his right at a sleeping kunoichi instead.

She was curled in a ball, her back to him and her hair in a halo around her head. The sheets were thrown to the ground, the warm night causing her to discard them in her slumber. The light that fell in from behind him washed her pink strands a muted lavender-grey, a lifeless color compared to its usual radiant pink that he (secretly) liked.

He looked away at the thought, reminded of how much they were different. She, and Naruto for that matter, were things of the day, with their bright cheery hair. Sakura's eyes, being the beautiful green color they were, belonged to the spring and gentle sunshine.

He could easily picture her as a nymph or some such mythical creature that lived in a cherry orchard and floated among the delicate blossoms; laughing, singing, and dancing without a care in the world. She was the pale pinks of the sunrise, and she didn't belong with him in the night.

He leaned his head back onto the frame as he closed his eyes, his face as blank as it was before.

'_No,' _ he thought to himself, he was a creature of the night prowling in the dark, basking in the blood and deeds best left in the darkness from which they spawned. She was far better off frolicking in safer places.

'_I shouldn't have let her come_,' he thought glancing back at her, '_This was a bad idea_.'

He found himself headed towards her before he could think better of it, and walked on cat's feet to where Sakura slept steadily, his shadow swallowing her. He felt like something was stuck in his throat as he realized she looked dead, colors all washed out and perfectly still on the stainless white sheet of a mortuary. As if sensing his painful thought, she shifted slightly, a faint murmur reaching his ears. He quickly retrieved the fallen blanket and covered her, figuring that since the temperature had fallen she might need it now.

She sighed in her sleep and stretched out under the white sheet. She settled with her face turned up towards Sasuke. He swallowed and reached a hand towards a clump of limp hair defiantly out of place. His heartbeat picked up and his breath hitched slightly as he gently swept the silky bit of hair behind her ear, his fingertips ghosting over the smooth pale skin.

He jerked the hand back, surprised to find he wanted to touch her again. He shook his head slightly and retreated, brooding from his perch, refusing to look back at her.

Their plan had been to switch watch after midnight, but as the time approached Sasuke choose not to wake her, wanting more time to his thoughts. He was not one for many words, especially if it had anything to do with emotions. He had even disliked speaking of the offending subject as a child when his mother so enjoyed teasing him with those _mushy _things.

He swallowed thickly again, this time for remembering his mother. He hadn't thought of her specifically for years. When it came to remembering his family, it was the clan as a whole or just his older brother. He hadn't had the inclination to think of them individually for a long time, so he indulged himself now, _not_ because he didn't want to think of Sakura…

She was gentle, he remembered most, always trying to pacify the others and do so tactfully and quietly. She always had a kind word and smile for him, always offering her help…

He wished he hadn't been so quick to brush her offers aside, preferring Itachi or their father's help with training. She never took it personally or scolded him, unless he was interrupting Itachi's training or their father's business….

Looking back, he wondered if it was the business of planning the coup. He still found himself wondering sometimes, why would such a kind and gentle woman consent to such a bloody act? He used to think she was incapable of any harshness, especially the first few years after the massacre. He knew better now – a ninja was a ninja – even after they settle down and have a family. His mother was already stained with blood, what would a few more drops really cost her? He hadn't thought much of it, until now. His mother was a killer – a true Uchiha in the very bloody meaning of the name…

He frowned bitterly and changed the subject, not wanting to think about it anymore. His anger, always just below the surface, was just waiting to jump on that train of thought and get a ride out of its feeble cage. He grit his teeth and shoved the anger back down. Who said jinchuriki were the only ones living with a monster inside?

Against his will, his eyes flickered back over to Sakura, another good reason to keep his explosive anger in check. He let out a heavy breath and stood up, running a hand through his spiky hair for good measure. He walked over to their supplies, trying to keep himself occupied.

He picked up the three ramen cups on top of the pile and almost smiled, reminiscing about his genin days, having lived entire missions off the stuff, a certain orange idiot to blame. The moron would pack nothing else. He once pulled a stunt by replacing his teammates' stores with…

He shook his head, banishing the warm memory, not ready to think about the orange idiot right now either. The lump in his throat was returning with a vengeance, and Sasuke didn't like it; not one bit. He focused on his work instead.

He went through their supplies thoroughly, checking each item off the list in his head. He ran the numbers, calculating whether or not they would have enough to make it to the next place to restock. They could ration it further if the next place yielded nothing useful.

He sighed deeply as he thought again of how close they were to his destination…

He looked over at Sakura again, an idea swirling to life in his mind. He found himself walking over towards her again, a genjutsu already brewing in his eyes. It would be so easy, so easy to just leave her now. She was slowing him down, right? She would be safer if she didn't come with him, right?

He was beside her then, looking down at her with a serious frown, wavering on the brink of going through with it. She didn't belong in his world after all…

"Sasuke," the word was faint, but it made him jump, searching for the accusing and betrayed green eyes…

But she was asleep still, mumbling something from her dreams. Sasuke calmed down, trying to get his racing heart to do the same. If this was for the best, then why did he feel so guilty just thinking about doing it?

'_You don't want to hurt her again_,' he answered himself, remembering the first time he left her behind back in Konoha, '_and you're selfish_.' Sasuke creased his brow, wondering where that was coming from…he wasn't being selfish…

'_You're taking her into danger without telling her anything. Do you really believe you're doing this for her?_'

Sasuke lowered his head as he realized he was right. He was being selfish, and it wasn't fair to Sakura. Maybe it really would be best if he left her. He looked back up to study her peaceful face, so angelic, so beautiful. If he was leaving, then he would at least be honest with himself, unlike last time.

He leaned forward slowly, lightly touching her chin as he tilted it slightly up towards him, careful not to wake her. He hovered inches from kissing her, a sudden bout of fear clutching him. What was he doing! He couldn't just kiss her! Especially because she was sleeping!

And yet, if he didn't now, he might never again have the chance. He certainly couldn't wake her up first; she would fight him for trying to leave…

So he pulled back, heart surprisingly heavy, and turned to the window. He wouldn't use a genjutsu after all; it felt too much like rubbing salt in the wound he was creating by leaving in the first place. He took one step, but was stopped by an iron grip on his wrist.

He looked back, expecting her to be awake, but instead, she clutched his wrist with a fitful frown on her still sleeping face. He lost the wavering will he had to leave, whether from the selfish desire to not be alone or something nobler, he didn't care to discover. Tonight, he couldn't leave.

Perhaps later, when they were closer to his goal, he would slip away. For now, he was content to sit beside her, holding her hand and smoothing away the concerned wrinkles in her dreaming face.

**Elsewhere…like a few miles away**

"_They're staying at an inn. Sasuke was still on watch when I left, but he was leaving his post. I get the feeling he was either switching guard duty, or…entertaining himself_."

"I would have gone in for a closer look, if it weren't for those eyes of his. The kid has gotten ridiculously more powerful with those new eyes."

"_I wonder what it must have been like to watch his brother through Itachi's eyes_," the dark side finished with a grin, completely off topic now. Madara/Tobi/Nobody listened with half an ear, his mind on more pressing matters. When both of the sides stopped talking, he nodded and turned to face them, "Keep following them. Let me know when they are almost there, or if they separate. I have somewhere to be in a few minutes….or more accurately, I have _someone_ to meet. Apparently Kabuto's whole purpose for bringing the girl into this was useless because Naruto has saved us the trouble of hunting him down. I think the time for tolerating the snake is drawing to a close."

Madara clenched his fists a moment as he again thought of that troublesome girl. If only he had killed her earlier…she was an unnecessary nuisance and variable in the mix. Sasuke should have no use for his former teammate…unless…unless he was _interested_ in her, reforming the bonds he had worked so hard to sever. He wouldn't, would he? The boy was clearly against him now, but all the same, he should not be so far past his hatred that he would actually try to rebuild those relationships…right? He frowned again and turned to leave, dismissing the pair with a wave.

Both halves nodded, the black half asking with gleaming eyes, "_Can I eat Kabuto? I've always liked snake meat_."

Madara nodded his head, uncaringly, before vanishing into his swirling vortex. The Zetsu pair melted into the earth muttering to each other plans for their next meal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **I wanted to thank all of you again; this was my first chaptered story on this site, and when I started writing it, I never envisioned it getting this far. All of you have encouraged me to keep writing and improve myself, just by reading. It always puts a smile on my face when I see the explosion of views when I update.

On that note, I have the next chapter almost finished...but who knows when I'll actually get it uploaded. I'm aiming for the middle of next week, and I have my fingers crossed. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Sakura had the best sleep she'd had since the war began. She smiled as she felt the warm sun tickling her skin and stretched lightly, her body wrapped in a swarthy blanket of contented laziness. She just awake enough to think, and still asleep enough to blur reality with dreams.

Gradually, Sakura tried to enter the waking world, making a list of things to do for the day. She could start by cashing in Ino's rain check for a day at the mall. Then she might find Naruto and Sai or any of the others and hang out. They could go for dinner at their favorite barbeque. Maybe she could invite Sasuke and he would come too…

'_Wait, Sasuke?_'

And just like that, Sakura was wide awake, memories of the last few days returning with a curious mix of sorrow and happiness. She looked around anxiously for Sasuke, and felt like she had been punched in the gut by her master when she didn't see him. She then took a better look around and saw the supplies…_both_ of their supplies.

Instantly she relaxed, even cracking a smile, knowing that Sasuke had not left her; he couldn't be far. She got up and stretched better, her body refreshed by a nice, quiet night's sleep. She grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom. Halfway through getting dressed, it dawned on her.

At midnight, Sasuke was supposed to have woken her to take over the watch. She finished pulling her clothes on in record time, panic and worry clutching her heart. Had something happened to Sasuke?

Surely, an enemy would have killed her in her sleep if they got past Sasuke, but still, for all she knew, Sasuke could have been killed or kidnapped or…

Then she saw him walking back to their inn from the window and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Of course nothing had happened to him; he was Sasuke! She felt embarrassed for having worried like that.

Sasuke was there within the minute, jumping through the window and nodding to her in greeting, his face placid, but his eyes softer than usual. She couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her lips.

She grabbed her gear and secured her packs and weapons, then waited for Sasuke to lead. He grabbed his things and handed her something to eat wrapped in a napkin. He then jumped back down to the ground, setting off for the woods.

Sakura kept up with him, but she started to fidget as she debated the merits of questioning him about why he had taken her shift and let her sleep in so long. It wasn't like it was that important or anything, and she defiantly didn't want to jeopardize the peaceful relationship they were just developing.

But apparently Sasuke noticed her distress and said, "Just say it."

'_Ever so tactful Sasuke_,' she couldn't help thinking. She squirmed a moment longer, before plunging right in. "I wouldn't have minded taking the watch last night," she started, before blushing and hastily adding, "I mean, I just don't want to be useless is all."

'_Smooth Sakura, real smooth_,' she berated herself, feeling like an idiot for saying it like that. She didn't dare look at Sasuke, but hoped he wouldn't think of her as an idiot.

He surprised her by saying, "You're not useless; I just wanted some time to myself, so I didn't wake you." Sakura was silent a moment as she contemplated the possible meaning of that.

Feeling brave enough, Sakura gently asked, "So where are we going next?"

Sasuke looked back at her, but answered, "We're heading southwest from here. There's a supply catch we can replenish at. It's a little over two days normally, but I don't plan on stopping again; it should take no more than a day."

Sakura nodded in agreement, but she felt a little disappointed. His plan could not be to go from one supply stop to another; there was a final destination they were headed for, but he did not seem to want to tell her.

Sasuke felt a prick of guilt for dodging her true question, but he wasn't ready to tell her. His resolve to go through with his original plan was wavering, and if he was honest with himself, he didn't even know for sure what his plan was at this point.

They traveled in silence for the duration of the morning, Sasuke brooding and Sakura saddened, feeling as if their progress was cut short. If she was honest with herself, she was scared that everything that had happened yesterday evening would unravel at the slightest nudge.

She wished that she could have something solid from Sasuke, some undeniable proof from him that he would not flake out on her. Was it really so much to ask for? She didn't think it should be.

Well, she might have spoken to soon. Sasuke was going through a lot right now, and he probably didn't have much solid to give himself, let alone something to give her. The fact that they were together now should be enough. It really should.

But the more she tried to convince herself, the more it sounded hollow. It should be enough, but it just wasn't. Didn't she deserve something after everything she had been through herself? Was it terrible to think that way?

Sasuke shot a glance behind them, looked back at her, and then tilted his head back the way he had looked. Sakura felt a familiar jolt of adrenaline as she prepared for whatever situation their new tail might cause.

Sasuke, without missing a beat, placed a genjutsu around the area they were passing. If she hadn't been alert because of the tail, she probably wouldn't have noticed he was placing a genjutsu.

She purposely misstep and fell into the brush below, her fingers flying through the signs for the clone jutsu, an iron clamp on the portion of chakra that was left behind and became her clone. The clone concealed itself in the brush with orders to dispel itself as soon as it identified their follower. Sakura leapt back up to join Sasuke, the whole exchange disguised as an accident in tree hopping. She had been extra careful with her chakra, so that should their tail be a sensor, they would not have seen her leave a clone, or be able to detect the clone as they approached.

Sasuke's eyes were able to see it, and as she took her place beside him, she could see the approval in his eyes. She fought a blush and settled for a smile.

They continued for an hour as if nothing had occurred. Then Sakura's clone dispelled and relayed her the information it recorded.

"It's a Zetsu," she said surprised, having thought they were well away from any of the fighting to stumble across enemies or allies (she couldn't bring herself to call them otherwise).

Sasuke's only visible reaction was the narrowing of his eyebrows and the clenching of his fists.

'_Could it have been…following us this whole time,_' Sakura found herself thinking. She never believed that Madara would have let them leave so easily, but for it to still just be following them…

A cold knot formed in her stomach as she prepared herself for the possibility of Sasuke being checked up on by this Zetsu beause he was actually working with Madara. She would hope for the best, but had to be ready for the worst.

Another hour passed before anything happened. Both were silent and stoic, and both were ready and waiting for any opponent to reveal itself.

A kunai flew passed where Sakura's head would have been had she not reacted to the faint glint of metal and the almost silent whistle of a projectile flying through the air.

Without needing to think, Sakura returned fire with a volley of shuriken, all senses devoted to finding the enemy. Her months on the battlefield had served her well.

But Sasuke and already incapacitated the assailant, holding him at knife point and glaring.

The Zetsu didn't cower; it just smiled up at him and licked the blood from its cheek. Sakura stood beside Sasuke, making the staring contest a two on one.

Finally, the Zetsu revealed his impatience. "You could have been to your destination and back, Sasuke. Why bother bringing the girl? I doubt you will be injured to the point of needing a medic with your eyes to stop enemies, and all she has done is slow you down. I would be doing you a favor by getting rid of her."

"_Besides, I'm hungry and I bet she tastes good._"

Sakura fought a scowl, a little disgusted by the thought of being eaten by this…creature. Her eyes flickered to Sasuke against her will, craving to know what he was thinking. She knew he wouldn't do what it wanted, but she was afraid that she really was just slowing him down.

Sasuke used his sharingan for the rest of the interrogation, and decapitated their detainee the next second.

Sakura hesitated a moment before clenching a fist and asking, "What are you doing Sasuke?"

He almost glared at her, but then turned away and shrugged his shoulders, "You're free to leave any time you want."

Sakura felt hurt, hearing that her company was so disposable to him, but brushed it off for later, "I said I wasn't going to leave you again and I meant it. No matter what you are going to do, I'll be there every step of the way. I just want a little trust from you, and I want you to start by telling me what you're doing."

Sasuke stayed with his back to her for what felt like an eternity, before looking back at her with penetrating eyes, a vague question in them.

And suddenly she understood. The little pieces finally fit together for her: Sasuke was more uncertain than she was.

He didn't have any reason to believe her when she said she would stay.

Sasuke had been betrayed by everyone – his family for planning a coup and creating the situation that led to all of his problems, his brother for lying to him and killing their clan, Konoha for condemning his family, and herself. Sakura had to fight a sob as she realized that she had betrayed Sasuke as much as the rest when she gave up on him, and every time she doubted him after.

She walked up to Sasuke with tears just beginning to pool knowing what she should have done the first time they were together again. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself as close as she could get, allowing the first few tears to escape, and choking out her long over-due apology, "I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm sorry for giving up on you. Please forgive me."

Sasuke was stiff in her arms, not moving and barely breathing. She squeezed all the tighter and let a few other tears out, remembering the heavy wieght of the poisoned kunai she had aimed at his vulerable back. She hoped he would understand and forgive her. She hoped he could feel just how sorry she was and just how much she meant what she said. She knew it was a good sign he allowed her to be this close, but she still but feared that he would send her away.

Then slowly, as if some shock had worn off, Sasuke moved. He snaked his arms around her, and buried his nose in her hair. He whispered the words so quietly, Sakura was sure she was just imagining them, "Of course I forgive you, even if there's nothing to forgive. Could you forgive me?"

She nodded, a happy laugh contrasting the floodgate of tears that cascaded freely down her face, soaking Sasuke's shirt.

"I love you, I love you so much," she finally managed to say, her words nearly strangled by the intensity of her feelings. She had to most delicious feeling of peace and happiness wash over her, and the only thing that made it better was the fact that she was sharing it with Sasuke.

"I know," he whispered back, allowing his fingers to stroke her hair.

**Embarrassingly close and still undetected**

He clenched his teeth and his fists, a surprising amount of disgust settling in his stomach as he watched the two of them from a distance.

Managing a bitter smile, he found he was at least glad Zetsu's suicide had revealed Sasuke's true colors. Their first try to re-convert him had clearly been unsuccessful, but it should just be a matter of more extraordinary measures to get the troublesome boy back on track. Sasuke was unstable, even now, and he could use the boy.

The war was not going well, and most of his army was dead or indisposed. His plan had been delayed, but he knew he could still pull this off. He would get his hands on the last two tailed beasts when his enemies began to relax, overconfident in their feeble victory. Much to his regret, he knew he had to have help if it was to work. Sasuke was ideal because of how easily his emotions (and therefore his will) could be manipulated.

He would still try to use Kabuto, who had managed to offer something in exchange for his life, but he could not be relied on; he was far to crafty. He had a reserve of Zetsu to use as well. And yet he could not shake the feeling of defeat. This girl…

Sakura was like a corrosive acid, slowly wearing away at Sasuke's hatred and confusion. She was like a cancer, growing steadily in his side, delaying his plans further. He wanted so much to wrap his hands over her pretty little neck and wring the life out of her slowly, but he could not. Sasuke would not be swayed if he did.

He had a plan, and if it worked, he would not have to raise a finger against her. She would certainly be dealt with, the sooner the better.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, hope your summer has been great! (Where does the time go?). So, this chapter focuses on what's going on outside of the Sasuke/Sakura bubble, and shows a little of the fallout of Sakura's choice. Yes, there is some Ino/Sai, but no, it's nothing serious. I probably won't even have it in here again. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!

* * *

The Allied Headquarters was flooded with the returning divisions as countless Naruto clones devastated the enemy forces on all the battlefields. Medics began the tall order of getting the wounded found and cared for amongst all of the chaos.

So Ino found herself helping Neji into one of the massive tents sent up for a hospital. A triage medic on duty directed her where to take him, and Ino dropped him off. She was about to head out to retrieve more patients when a jonin stopped her, "Let the genin retrieve the wounded, you can go over there and help."

The senior medic was gone again before she could respond, so she stifled a yawn and headed where ordered, reporting to the charge medic. The haggard man barely spared her a glance and pointed to his left.

She walked up to the first man who was tightly holding a gauze pad to his bleeding side, the sword wound only a few inches deep. She greeted him and smiled, removing the gauze and thoroughly cleaning and numbing the area. She then measured out enough chakra to close up the wound. She sent him off and out of the temporary hospital. She then turned to the next patient. Hours went by filled with mending, setting, and patching burns, breaks, and cuts in a mindless blur.

"Beautiful," her next patient greeted her, and she looked up in surprise to see Sai, his left arm cradled close to his chest and wrapped sloppily.

Ino carefully unwrapped his arm to avoid jostling the break, wrinkling her nose at the inflamed red skin around the protruding bone. The smell combined with the color signaled an infection.

"How," she asked as she killed the nerves in his arm before setting it.

"Does it matter how in regards to healing it, or is this an expression of concern between friends?"

Ino sighed, wondering how on earth Sakura put up with him on her team, "I guess it's the latter."

"Do you guess because you are unsure, or is this an example of avoiding a more complicated explanation by agreeing with what your friend has said?"

"Just tell me," Ino snapped, grinding her teeth to prevent herself from chewing him out. Her patience had long ago been worn thin by fatigue.

Sai did not need to ask about her apparent anger, and he displayed his survival instincts by complying. "I believe I received this particular injury by engaging a formally living Hidden Stone ninja. He had use of the metal-style blood line trait, and I caught his right hook with my arm in order to protect my head from injury."

Ino nodded as she finished cleaning the area. She then focused on closing the open skin where once Sai's ulna protruded. She then poked and prodded with her chakra to assess the progression of the infection. She pulled out a needle and anti-biotic vial, a little concerned over his infection. "This should take care of the worst of it, but keep an eye on it. Find a medic if it gets worse or doesn't get better after four days."

He nodded, and she gave him the shot, using a flicker of chakra to heal the injection site.

"Thank-you, beautiful," he said, with his best attempt at a genuine smile.

Ino felt a blush coming on and shook it off, "You can just call me Ino, you know. It's not mandatory to have nicknames for all of your friends."

"It's not," he asked, looking at her for an explanation.

"Well, I, uh," Ino faltered, not knowing how to explain it, "I guess it's just something you have to feel. You can't force a nickname on someone. You'll just know when it happens and it will have a special meaning between the two of you."

He continued looking at her and Ino sighed. Sakura would be much better at this. "Take Sakura and me for instance. We've been friends for a long time, but when we first met, she was being bullied because of the size of her forehead. When I reached out to her, we formed our first bond because of that," she paused, looking back at Sai, and hoping he was getting it.

He had a thoughtful look on his face, which she took to be a good sign, "Whenever I call her Forehead, it's a mutual feeling and memory between us that we understand, even if no one else does."

Sai nodded, his face still thoughtful. Ino added as an afterthought, "Until you find a nickname, just call someone by their name. Sometimes, they will even tell you specifically what to call them."

He leaned in close to her and studied her eyes, making her feel embarrassed and pull back. Just as she was about to question him, he said, "I've heard people call you a female dog on several occasions, and I've recently learned that this is a negative term people call other people who are inferior or are bossy and uncaring."

Ino floundered and bit her lip, her face flushing red as her anger reared up. She was about to correct him on a few points (and interrogate him for names) when he continued, "I don't think that's an accurate description of you."

"What do you mean," Ino asked, feeling her anger fade as it was replaced by curiosity.

"You are a medic for one, saving peoples' lives, and you stood up for a bullied girl at least once. You were busy with your duties here, but you made time to explain something to me. I think you are very kind, and I would like to ask you something."

"What," she asked, her face flushing once more, but for a different reason.

"May I continue to call you 'Beautiful', because I think it describes you, and now we have this memory together."

"S-sure," she nodded, still blushing.

Smiling again, Sai raised her hand to his lips in good-bye, and disappeared through the door, leaving Ino feeling shaky.

Hinata rushed in only a few moments later, her whole demeanor screamed worried. "I-Ino," she greeted, stopping short to fiddle with her fingers.

"What's wrong," Ino asked, recognizing the girl's extreme nervousness as a sign bad news or the proximity of Naruto.

She fidgeted a little more before answering. "Naruto was here," she began, and Ino relaxed a little, "The last of the enemy army has been sealed or destroyed."

Ino smiled, but Hinata remained rigid, making Ino feel a creeping sense of dread, "There only remains the capture of Madara and Kabuto, which Naruto departed to take care."

Ino nodded, hoping the girl's concern was over Naruto's safety.

"T-the t-thing is, well, I just h-heard th-that," she had to stop, trying to gain composure.

"The thing is, Sakura, is…she's," Ino felt like she swallowed lead and sank into a chair, "missing."

Ino felt tears prick her eyes as the unfairness of the situation weighed on her. The end of the war and Sakura was dead or captured. She bit her lip to keep from crying.

Hinata fidgeted again, and Ino wondered how it could get worse, '_Don't tempt fate with those words_,' she reminded herself.

"It was reported by one witness that she, s-she d-d-defected."

Ino first felt like someone hit her with a sledgehammer, and then she felt a keen sense of disbelief, "It was just one witness, right? They could have been confused or mistaken someone else for her, right?"

Hinata nodded grimly, "That's why she's been declared MIA, until it can be proved one way or another."

Ino nodded, the tears pooling in her eyes threatening to spill over in a cascade.

**Halfway between HQ and Sasuke and Sakura**

Naruto flew through the woods, not using the nine-tails chakra or the sage mode, hoping to conserve some chakra after all he had been expending that day.

He had sensed his friends' chakra and knew they weren't too far away from his current location. He could easily reach them before nightfall if he kept his pace and they kept theirs. He had also sensed Madara's dark chakra, and to his worry, Madara was close to his teammates.

Naruto was leaving Kabuto and the ending of the impure world resurrection jutsu to Itatchi. Itachi had taught him a thing or two during their encounter, and he now knew that saving Sasuke did not have to be his burden alone. He could share the weight of that burden with someone like Sakura.

He was just itching for the little things of the war to be over. There was so much that he had to do, so much that he had to change. The whole world would never be the same.

He couldn't resist a grin, thinking of how he would break the ninjas' curse, and how Sasuke would get to see that world, Sakura too.

Everyone back at HQ could think all the thoughts of her betrayal that they wanted to, but Naruto knew better.

He just hoped they would name one of their children after him. He liked the sound of 'Uncle Naruto'; it had a nice ring to it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** So how's life? I hope everyone is getting back into the swing of things now that summer has officially died for another year. I think if I had to pick a season for the point this story is in, it would be Fall. So close to the end... (A totally random thought, I know, but my excuse is that I'm tired. So there.) Don't forget to review!

**Spoiler Alert!** I got way behind with the manga, and I just recently got got caught up. I totally decided to go with who Tobi/Madara/Nobody really is from here on out, and it is revealed in this chapter.

* * *

It was playful now, their silent traveling. She smiled and laughed, sometimes getting Sasuke to smile with her, a little a time. They would chase and race each other, little contests of speed or cleverness entirely for the amusement.

There were still some lingering misfeelings, mostly from Sasuke, but Sakura found she didn't mind. He had a lot more to work through then she did, and she would never expect him to get over it in one night. There would be hard times, and recurring doubts, she knew. But she also knew there would be happy times, like now.

Especially right that moment, walking on the ground holding hands, in no hurry.

Sasuke hadn't told her everything, and the few things he did tell her were vague. But he had divulged his conflict over what exactly to do, and the fact that he had said that at all made Sakura feel like she'd died and gone to heaven.

It was getting dark and Sakura wondered if they would make it to the outpost he told her about. It wasn't like it was a big deal. They still had two sleeves of crackers each and the three instant ramen cups.

Secretly, whenever she saw them in her pack, she wished that Naruto could join them, just for that meal, like it was Team 7 all over again.

She fidgeted slightly, thinking of Naruto again. Out of everyone that was sure to be upset over what she had done, Naruto would be the first one to understand. She hoped.

Sasuke glanced over at her, the raised eyebrow asking about her change in mood. Feeling like now was as good a chance as any, she gingerly broached the subject, "I was thinking about Naruto."

The words visible effected Sasuke, and she felt him withdraw from her, just a little.

She was willing to let it go, and changed the subject, not wanting to cause him any more pain than necessary. Naruto could wait, this was the member of Team 7 she was most worried about right now, "How far away was the outpost again?"

Sasuke seemed not to hear her, focused on something in his thoughts. His brow was creased, and he had a small frown etched on his lips.

Nervously, she waited, hoping he would at least say something.

"Does the ramen make you think of him," Sasuke asked finally, his voice detached and monotone.

Sakura hoped it was a good sign and answered, "Yeah, it makes me think of old times."

Sasuke nodded slowly, his voice faint, "Me too."

They said nothing for a few more minutes, but continued to hold hands. Sakura could not find the words to describe how hearing him say that made her feel. Being in heaven was too cheap a description

"I don't know where we stand," Sasuke confided, quietly, but still coolly.

Sakura hesitated, wondering if she should say anything, "I don't think he would like anything better than to be your best friend."

Sasuke squeezed her hand once, but didn't tell her why he felt Naruto could never be best friends with him. Not after the Valley of the End, and definitely not after their last fight.

He purposely thought of other things. It was best to ignore the memories of that fight for now.

**With Naruto**

Sneezing suddenly, Naruto vaguely wondered if someone was talking about him. Shrugging off that old non-sense wives' tale, he settled down to draw natural energy once more, the sun slipping further down the horizon. He needed to get Sasuke and Sakura's bearings again, to make sure he didn't pass them in the growing darkness.

He also wanted to check on Madara…that guy got around quick.

A few patient moments later, Naruto picked out his friends' chakra, and smiled. They weren't that far away.

But then he frowned sharply. Madara was close to them…way too close.

Naruto set as many clones as he could manage to gather natural energy for him as he sped off. '_Don't do anything_,' he willed Madara, '_Don't mess with them. Not know, not after everything.'_

He knew, if no one else did, that Sasuke was well on his way to being better. He also knew how precariously Sasuke was perched. It wouldn't take much to push him back down the slippery slope he had been struggling so hard to climb up.

**With Madara**

He faintly smiled a bitter smile, watching the young couple sprint the remaining miles between them and their destination for the night. It brought unbidden memories of years too long ago.

He didn't smile often anymore. As Tobi, he had many times made himself smile behind his mask. As Obito…

That name meant nothing anymore. He was no one; he was the representative of Madara. That was his name and his purpose.

He felt a wave of sickness now at the cutesy game they made of it, racing one another playfully. He wanted to hurl, and he would have, if it weren't so undignified.

He was made of tougher stuff. _He_ would not be so easily swayed away from his goals, like so many of the fools that he had been working with. Itachi, Nagato, Konan, and oh the list went on, especially Sasuke, that little weak-willed excuse for an Uchiha. If it weren't for his eyes, he would long ago been put out of Madara's misery.

And that girl!

The more he watched her, the more he hated her – despised her very being.

What kind of a kunoichi was she! She came from a family – a little-no-one-knows-or-cares-about family – with no good ninja to speak of. What gave her the right to become a ninja in the first place!

What gave her the right to get herself kidnapped over and over, always forcing her teammates to worry and die trying to save her…

He meant - How did this slip of a girl wind up on the team with both the jinchuriki and the brat?

It shouldn't bother him so much, he knew. She was nothing, and no matter what she did or didn't do, she would never make something of herself. She would never get the chance. Being dead assured that.

He was not ashamed to admit that he had actually daydreamed of killing her.

He sighed, shaking his head and letting it go. As much as he took pleasure in the thought, it had to be Sasuke that killed her.

And kill her Sasuke would.

It was for the best after all. No one would forgive him for that, not even the obstinate Naruto would be able to look at him again.

She would be just as dead, and Sasuke would never again stray from his control.

He would watch some more, while waiting. (And it was just a matter of waiting now).

They both had insecurities, doubts, and Madara could manipulate them so easily into turning on each other, he almost laughed.

They would fall asleep, with or without his intervention, and they would fall under his jutsu. They would see what he wanted, do what he wanted, and attack each other.

Sakura would die, and Sasuke would never trust another person, returning to his blind killing rampage. He almost smiled again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! This chapter is all Sakura and Sasuke! Before you dig in and then start to think, '_Why on Earth is she writing them like that_,' remember that at this point, they are under Madara/Obito's influence. So yeah, don't forget to leave a review and let me know how I did with this chapter (or just the story in general)! Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews; you guys are awesome!

I'd also like to give a special thanks to Sakura's Unicorn! You've reviewed every chapter from the start (minus one at the most), and you've always given me encouragement and constructive criticism. Thank you!

* * *

Sasuke had been sleeping lightly, after Sakura convinced him to let her take first watch. He was rather tired after staying up the whole night before.

His sleep gradually deepened, and it felt like sinking into a watery, misty haze. He didn't need to be on guard anyway. Sakura could handle it, and she would wake him if something were to happen. Right?

Sasuke tugged back from the deeper sleep as he tried to focus on concern for Sakura. She was much better, there was no denying, but if an enemy were to slip past her detection, he should be able to react. It was a very hard instinct to deny, saving Sakura. It had been self-drilled into him as a genin on Team 7.

Even when he went to kill her, there was a tiny part of him that strongly opposed it. Perhaps that was the reason he didn't notice Kakashi until his former sensei had already snatched Sakura out of the danger zone. And then again when Naruto arrived on the scene.

But try as he might, the exhaustion pulled at him all the harder. As the last of his consciousness was defeated, he shrugged the nagging worry off himself. Sakura was capable; he would trust her with that much. It was as good a place to start as any.

The first thing Sasuke became aware of was tickling sunlight on his nose. Opening his eyes, his first thought was, '_Did Sakura take the whole watch?_'

He felt a twinge of guilt, figuring she must have wanted to give him a whole night's sleep after taking the entire watch himself last night. He looked around for her, but didn't see her.

He guessed she was out looking for supplies. He stretched and planned on joining her when the faint whistle of kunai flying in the air met his ear.

He reached for his katanna, but felt a streak of something like panic when he discovered it missing. Dodging the weapon last minute, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and searched for his opponent. Secretly, he was worried. Had the person killed her already? And what happened to his weapons; they were all gone.

Clutching his head as a wave of vertigo washed over him, Sasuke was (almost, not that he would ever admit it) frightened to discover he was unable to use his bloodline limit. His whole body felt off kilter; had he been poisoned?

Cruel laughter floated through the air, soft and feminine under the layer of steel. "Sa-su-ke," his attacker addressed him, drawing each syllable out mockingly sweet.

He refused to believe his eyes at first (as soon as he felt able to open them again). But as he had to dodge her attacks (almost helplessly), Sasuke came to accept that it was Sakura trying to kill him.

It made sense; at least, she was good with poisons and had worked with Kakashi (hence a sharingan). He hated admitting it, but he had trusted her enough to let his guard down around her.

Foolish!

Shouldn't he have learned by now not to trust anyone?!

Shouldn't he know by now that trusting people and making bonds led to nothing good?!

Sakura had trained under Tsunade, and her taijutsu had improved immensely, as he could now see her new skills up close. But he still managed to find an opening in her attack, hitting her as hard as he could, channeling all his feelings of betrayal and hurt into that one blow as he could.

He would make her pay, if it was the last thing he did.

She smiled, leaning against the wall, Sasuke asleep beside her. She could feel the lazy tug of sleepiness tempt her to close her tired eyes. Funny, she hadn't felt this tired a few minutes earlier.

As a few lazy minutes passed, Sakura's mind began to feel a little fuzzy. She had to questions things she was sure of previously.

Was it Sasuke's watch or hers? She yawned, her eyes starting to burn. It was probably Sasuke's watch. As her eyes drifted closed, she forced herself to keep them open. She should check with Sasuke to be sure it was his watch before she fell asleep. It was the responsible thing to do.

Just as she was about to speak, another wave of tiredness washed over her, killing the words on her tongue. She yawned again, allowing her heavy eyes to close gradually once more. Why fight it after all? All was calm, no one was coming, and it was a great time to sleep: nothing would happen.

She let herself be wrapped in sleep's cocoon, warm and safe.

Sakura woke up smiling, lazily staring up at the glowing green leaves that the sunlight illuminated. She sat up slowly, looking for Sasuke.

Suddenly, a cold metal blade was pressed to the back of her neck.

Dark laughter filled the chilling air, and a passing cloud hide the warm sunshine from her.

She looked one more time for Sasuke, but something in her already knew he was the one behind her. "I thought he would never get here," Sasuke said sneeringly.

Sakura was about to ask what he meant when she looked down and saw Naruto's body, sliced to bits by Sasuke's blade. The same blade that was now dripping Naruto's blood onto the back of her neck.

"How…how could you," Sakura choked out, trembling slightly, her body in shock.

"Quite easily," Sasuke answered smugly, "That was the whole reason I tolerated your presence. I knew he would come for you. I just didn't think it would take that moron so long to get here."

The tears finally came, and Sakura felt like her heart had been shredded in a fashion similar to Naruto's still body.

The unbearable pain at seeing Naruto lying there like that was suddenly eased by anger. The more she focused on the anger and need for revenge (for herself as much as her fallen teammate), the slower the tears came and the easier it was to breathe.

As her pain faded, Sakura's vision swam with red. Sasuke was gloating, in his own way, by letting her live and look at Naruto. Gritting her teeth, she knew what she had to do.

With one hand, she hit the ground between Sasuke's feet and shattered it, not worrying about the bite of his blade as she pressed her neck further against it. The cut was shallow.

With the other hand, she pulled out a poisoned senbon and jammed it in the first artery of Sasuke's that she could get her hands on. Most poisons did not work on Sasuke because of Orochimaru, as Sakura had learned the hard way. But if Kabuto cooked up something that worked on Anko back at the start of the war, Sakura knew she could do better. Which she did the first chance she got in the last three months.

It might not stop Sasuke's sharingn, but it would make it hard for him access his chakra and control it. That meant no Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, or Susanoo.

She didn't waste time and went all out, throwing everything she had learned from her master at Sasuke. He couldn't get one opening, or it was all over for her.

But maybe she did deserve to die, for getting Naruto killed and trusting Sasuke so blindly when she should have learned her lesson already.

Even so, Sasuke had to be stopped. Naruto's death had to be avenged. The Sasuke she had known and loved had to be avenged too. There would not be a second chance to do both.

Despite giving it her all, Sakura made one wrong step, and Sasuke delivered a blow that shattered a couple of ribs just minutes into their fight.

Down on the ground, Sakura gasped for air and did her best to roll from Sasuke's strikes. Why didn't he just finish her the way he had finished Naruto? The katana was still right in his hand.

Something was not right, Sakura knew in her heart. Her head was fuzzy again and starting to hurt. Things weren't adding up.

If she could find a way to live for a few more minutes, maybe she could figure it out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **For those of you that read the message on my profile, I'm so sorry I didn't get this chapter up months ago, but here it is with more to come soon! For those of you who didn't, I was on hiatus from the end of January until now. But I'm officially back now, and the chapters will be semi-regularily updated again.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter after such a long wait!

Feel free to leave a comment, critique, question, or suggestion.

* * *

Dodging another jab by Sasuke, Sakura was sure that the sword wasn't real, but his fists certainly were. She knew that her bruised and broken ribs were real too.

Naruto's blood that had been on her neck was gone, and while his shredded body was still in the same spot, the image was flipped. If it was real, then she should be seeing the other side of his body. They started fighting on Naruto's left and now they were on his right.

All those little things started to add up.

Finally, Sakura took a risk by internalizing her focus, in the midst of battle, to analyze herself.

The sheer fact that she couldn't find anything only confirmed it to her. After nearly a half an hour of exertion, her chakra levels should have been depleting, but they appeared to be at peak levels. There was no doubt that she was under an extremely powerful jutsu.

The question was now was how to escape it.

Leaping a long distance apart from Sasuke as he tried to flip her and she countered, there was finally a few seconds for her to try to break it. Concentrating and forming the seal, Sakura tried to release the genjutsu.

But as she had feared, it was not so easy to break. If it had been, the pain of ribs should have been enough to break through it anyway. That really only left her one option.

Sasuke made to charge forward, and Sakura braced herself. She wasn't going to make it another five minutes at the rate they were going. She had to end it.

Sasuke's sword was in an attack position, but it was not in the best position to strike a fatal blow. Sakura swallowed thickly staring at the blade. She was sure it was a fake, but it looked so real.

But following through with her decision, and just before Sasuke's fist could connect with its target, Sakura threw herself onto the katana.

The pain was so intense that Sakura was sure she had to be wrong about all of it. She was sure for just a moment that she was about to die. It was just like when Sasori stabbed her, only this time, there was no Chiyo to save her.

But then, slowly, the intense pain faded, and the cloudy day turned into a cloudless early dawn sky. Naruto's bloody corpse disappeared, and the katana in Sasuke's hand turned into one of his fists.

She was still hurt; her ribs were screaming inside of her chest, and now her breastbone was fractured from Sasuke's latest punch.

His eyes were dilated, indicating he was still caught in the illusion, but at least he wasn't moving, for the time being.

Sakura wobbled back, holding her chest gently, trying to get her chakra to cooperate and take away the worst of the damage. The enemy was no doubt still nearby, so she has to be ready.

Already, her eyes were scanning their surroundings, her ears stranded for any clues.

Just as the green chakra began to align the broken ribs, one of the sharp fragments punctured her right lung.

Stunned by the suddenness and the strain on her breathing, Sakura fell to her knees, one eye scrunched shut and biting her lower lip until it bled.

It was the perfect chance for the enemy to strike.

* * *

Sasuke spent a few moments following up his first blow. He had to capitalize on Sakura's wound, but she was skillfully managing to dodge him. Suddenly, he froze.

He was just about to land a blow to end her struggle when his head began pounding and his eyesight blurring. His vision went in and out, and he saw things he was sure couldn't be real.

For just a moment, he could have sworn he was tree hopping in the forest nearby. But…it wasn't him tree hopping. It was…

Sasuke tried to shake it off, knowing that Sakura would capitalize on his moment of weakness at any moment. It seemed strange to him that his tiny slip of a teammate from their time as a genin had grown up to become the woman he was fighting. He would never have guessed it back then.

The pain in his head and his eyes stopped Sasuke once more, and he nearly fell to his knees.

Again, he saw the person tree hopping, getting closer to the outpost where he was fighting Sakura at. It lasted longer than the first time, and Sasuke could not shrug it off. He had to know who the person was; he knew somehow that he knew that person. It was…

Sasuke finally fell to his knees as his head exploded with pain. Two conflicting forces were tearing at his mind, and for the first time, Sasuke was able to see it.

The first was some kind of genjutsu. He was able to see that it countered his sharingan by making him believe that he could not use it. The illusion was aided by the fact that there was a poison in his system making it hard for him to use his chakra.

The second force was coming from his eyes. He was in fact seeing something from someone else's eyes through his own. The link was in their eyes. It felt like…

Sasuke broke free from the genjutsu after several long moments of concentrated effort.

He fell completely to the ground, panting for air.

He looked over to his left and saw Sakura also out of breath on the ground, gently cradling her chest as she tried to heal it.

Her eyes were tired but shone alert and bright with pain. She seemed as if she would fine though, as she healed herself. He could already see a slight difference in the few moments he had been watching.

She also seemed to understand what had happened.

He knew in his head that what happened wasn't real, but he still felt the betrayal as if it were real. He both wanted to hurt her and run from her before she could hurt him in the ways other than physical as he had been deceived into thinking she had. Sasuke had to stop looking at her.

He struggled to his feet, again seeing the treehopper and knowing that their paths would not intersect if he did not get moving. His vision swam for a moment as he tried to force his chakra to work regularly.

Sakura followed his example when she saw him struggling, and offered him a tiny syringe filled with a clear fluid after she stood. Sasuke forced himself to accept her antidote. It also raised his hackles to realize she did actually poison him, but he had to remind himself that he also attacked her when they were under the genjutsu.

After he administered the antidote, Sasuke forced himself to look at his former teammate once again. He wondered just how much of their fight was real and what was imagined. He knew some of the thoughts he had had were not his in origin, but they were extremely close to the truth. He also realized just how much their relationship had changed in a matter of days.

He strangely found that his gut twisted at the thought of losing that new relationship.

It was then he really felt responsible for her injuries.

He felt guilty, and all of his lingering misgivings evaporated. His hand was the one that hurt her when she hadn't actually done him any harm.

He opened his eyes to apologize, but snapped his lips closed as another vision flashed through his eyesight. He had to go. Right away.

He didn't have time to apologize; he didn't have time to tell her to stay put. He had to hurry. He had to see…

Racing through the foliage and entering the forest without looking, Sasuke just knew where to go. The closer he got, the tighter his fists became. His teeth were already set on edge and his hair was standing on end. He knew who it was, but it just couldn't be. It was a million to one odds, if that lucky.

Too soon, and yet not soon enough, Sasuke stood on the ground and looked up to see his big brother fly past him. It was Itachi. Not the mind-controlled variety, but his real big brother. He wasn't sure he how knew the difference.

Without thinking any more, Sasuke simply followed him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I hope you had a great summer. I was so sure that I would have plenty of time to write, edit, upload, and repeat, but well, what can I say? The whole summer evaporated and I barely finished writing this before it was over.

There might be some inconsistencies because it's been awhile since I read the manga chapters that apply to these events and I'm too lazy to look them up.

This chapter was going to be a lot different than it is now anyway, but because of the (awesome) event of Sakura kicking serious hind end in one of the newer chapters but the (shameful) lack of character development for her reaching that level, I had to fix that in my little version of the Naruto universe. It just so worked out that I have been looking for an opportunity to use flashbacks too. I used one in back in chapter 3, and I don't want that to be a one-time occurrence.  
So in short, this chapter is Sakura-centric, and either the next chapter or the one after it will be as well.  
I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

Sakura was struggling to keep up with them. She'd already lost sight of them twice, and they showed no signs of slowing.

What was Sasuke thinking? Was he thinking at all?

He'd had a dazed look on his face from the moment he broke through the genjutsu and recognized her. She shouldn't rule out the possibility he was still under the effects of the jutsu to some extent, but she just had a gut feeling that he wasn't.

What should she do?

It could all be a part of the enemies plan, and regardless if _the_ enemy intended it to happen or not, the reanimated Itachi was an enemy himself.

She was nearly done healing herself, her lung functioning again, and the pain nearly gone. She hadn't used much chakra in doing so, but her levels were low enough to concern her. Should there be a fight, she would not last long and she could not just rely on Sasuke being able to help in his current condition.

A rational shinobi would have already been preparing a contingency plan should Sasuke prove to be an enemy as well, and though the possibility uncontrollably did cross her mind, Sakura would not entertain it.

She had to trust Sasuke; she had to believe in him.

He and Naruto were pillars in her life, and what structure could stand without its foundation? She was willing to bet her life on him.

She ground her teeth in annoyance as she checked her seal's level despite knowing the answer. She still was not ready to unleash it, but as she again contemplated how bad things might be getting soon, she was again tempted to unleash the seal early.

She had been willing to do so when Madara held them prisoners, and if Itachi was leading them into a trap, the circumstances might require her to.

She felt confident in guessing by Sasuke's disorientation that he would not be riding in with his white horse to make fake deals like he had in their prison.

It would be all up to her.

Chewing on her lip, Sakura couldn't help but remember.

_Flashback_

_ "Master Tsunade, wouldn't it be better to-"_

_ Sakura was cut off from finishing her plea as she dodged a kick and the ensuing earthquake and debris._

_ Tsunade was trying to teach her how to summon slugs._

_ They were extremely useful to medical ninjas, as most had some kind of healing property or ability. Furthermore, some had useful offensive abilities, such as naturally occurring poison or acid. And it never hurt to have a summoning animal handy to deliver messages either._

_ Sakura had yet to master summoning small slugs, but Tsunade was impatient and demanded she learn how to summon under battle conditions._

_ "No talking!"_

_ Despite her master's command, Tsunade imparted some further wisdom, "In a battle situation, you may not be able to heal all of your team as needed. If you have more than one teammate in need of immediate care but the enemy is still actively attacking you, you have to be able to summon a slug to help you heal your comrades."_

_ Continuing her assault as Sakura bit her thumb and struggled through the hand signs, Tsunade chastised her again, "Faster Sakura! You are thinking too much! I know you know the signs, now just weave them!"_

_ Hours later, after Tsunade called it a day, Sakura slumped to the ground, still panting, and closed her eyes._

_ It was days like this that made her want to quit being a ninja. She felt like a failure, and every aspiration she harbored of rescuing Sasuke from himself with Naruto by mutually kicking his uptight, obsessed behind evaporated. How could she catch up to her boys when she could not master such a simple task?_

_ To her surprise, she felt Tsunade settle down beside her._

_ After a peaceful moment of silence, Tsunade gently, but hesitatingly, set a hand on Sakura's shoulder._

_ Tsunade was not a touchy-feely emotional kind of woman, so Sakura stayed very still, cracking an eye open to catch a glimpse of her master's face._

_ Tsunade was looking away from her, far off into the distance, a sad or wistful sort of expression on her face. It was clear the she was deeply thinking and would not be ready to say anything any time soon._

_Sakura relaxed marginally and opened both eyes, trying to refrain from staring as she waited for her master to collect her thoughts._

_Her mind couldn't help but come up with ideas of what her master might be about to say. All of them were not good._

_ Surely, Tsunade was about to say Sakura could no longer be her apprentice. She was disappointed in her repeated failures and lack of progress. Sakura was sure she failed so badly in the day's training that Tsunade was trying to find the words to adequately explain her failure to her. _

_ "I know I'm not obligated to say this," she finally said, drawing Sakura's attention, "but I want to."_

_ Tsunade's honey-brown eyes were intense as they drilled into Sakura's and the gentle touch on her shoulder became a strong grip. It was almost painful, but Sakura dared not say something about it._

_Tsunade would tell her that she was disappointed in her. She would say Sakura was weak and that she didn't have a chance of being a useful ninja._

_She should have been faster. She should have been stronger. She should have been smarter. She should have – _

_ "I'm proud of you."_

_ The shock of what Tsunade said must have registered plainly on her face because her master immediately explained, "When you first walked into my office and more demanded than asked that I take you on as an apprentice, I accepted because I saw that you had some measure of guts."_

_ "I didn't know then if you would really commit to this and last or not, but I thought it was worth my time to start your training," Tsunade paused as she stood to her feet._

_ Looking down at Sakura who still must have looked lost, Tsunade continued, "You exceeded my expectations."_

"_I started my training a few years earlier than you did, but despite that, you have already exceeded the level I was at when I was your age. I know you will surpass me some day. That's why I'm pushing you so hard."_

_ Tsunade turned around and walked away as she ended her speech, "Because the world is the way it is right now, that day may have to come sooner than you or I would like. I pushed you harder than I would have anyone else today, because I knew you could take it and you wouldn't give up."_

"_Keep going Sakura."_

_End Flashback_

Sakura pushed down harder on the branch, propelling herself even farther, unwilling to give up. The Uchiha brothers may have gone out of her sight again, but they did not have enough of a lead to lose her.

She would not give up. She was far too close to ever go back or quit.

She reached into her medical pack, which thankfully, was still mostly intact despite not having had a chance to restock it since before her assignment to the battlefield she had been abducted from.

Sure enough, there were two neat little round solider pills right where she left them. They were her own special recipe, adapted from her prior disgustingly flavored attempt. The ones she carried on her person now where smaller and flavorless. She fingered one in contemplation. Would it be better to take one now or wait until fighting was immanent?

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Sakura's resolve wavered, ever so slightly.

After all of this, had she lost them?

She sat down in a little clearing, mediating. She was not a tracker, but she had picked up a trick or two in the three months she had spent time in foxholes with an assortment of ninja with an even broader assortment of abilities.

There was always a sign when someone or something passed through an area. Even the stealthiest of ninja could not erase their presence one hundred percent, much like Tsunade had taught her about ninja and their tells.

Perhaps Itachi had made an effort in leaving no trace, whether his controller wished it or if he was in control of his facilities and did not want to be found be wandering pink-haired ninja. Sasuke, however, was in such a daze when he left that he would not have been purposefully stealthy if he tried.

If she could only find the sign, the tell of their passing!

Standing up and drawing a deep breath, Sakura put to use the skills she had been learning. Gradually, she picked up a slight trail, one little clue after another.

She followed it doggedly until the signs disappeared.

Refusing to give up, she circled the area of the last sign, eyes peeled and steps determined.

Fortunately, she did not have to find the next sign. A loud noise followed by a slight tremor betrayed their most likely location.

She turned around, and sure enough, shifting landscape told her what she needed to know. They were underground, just a few feet over and down from where she lost their trail. The entrance could not be far from the last sign.

Sakura followed the destruction until she found the veiled mouth of a tunnel. Swallowing a pill, Sakura prepared for a fight and ran in.


End file.
